Déchéance
by celohei
Summary: Le titre parle de lui même...Le monde des shinobis est cruel.Pour certains plus que d'autres.Violence,sang,souffrance,tout ça et le moyen de vivre avec,on ne l'apprend pas à l'Académie.
1. Chapter 1

Salut Salut!

Comme vous le constatez, voici une nouvelle fic de ma création.

Je ne suis pas véritablement une inconditionnelle des petites discours de début de fic, mais j'estime que celle-ci mérite quelques explications.

Ca fait un bon bout de temps que je bosse sur cette histoire. Au début, je voulais vraiment que ce soit un one-shot, mais au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, je me suis rendue compte que ça fera un long, très très long one-shot. Du coup, dilemme: dois-je la publier en chapitres ou dois-je terminer de l'écrire et la publier en un seul bloc? J'avoue que l'idée de la découper en chapitre me rebiffait un peu (pour ne pas dire pas mal), mais finalement, je me suis faite à l'idée pour plusieurs raisons:

1) Vu la longueur, la publier en une seule fois aurait donner un bloc plutôt lourd à lire (à la limite de l'écoeurant, même si je sais que beaucoups de lectreurs/rices préfèrent les longues histoires)

2) J'ai sollicité l'avis d'une amie, à qui j'ai demandé de la lire, sans lui préciser dans quel but, et elle m'a tout de suite dit: "C'est long à lire, en chapitres, ce serait beaucoup mieux"

3) La publier en une fois signifierait attendre qu'elle soit finie, ce qui n'est pas le cas, et j'avais vraiment envie de la poster.

Toutes ces raisons m'ont donc poussée à la publier maintenant, en chapitres. De plus, le style (radicalement différent de Siblings, mon autre fic) peut se plier au "découpage". Cependant, je continue de l'écrire sous forme de one-shot, les chapitres sont donc découpés abritrairement, et ne correspondent pas forcément à un tournant du récit. Vous constaterez d'ailleurs que la chronologie est un peu ... particulière.

Sinon, pour parler davantage de l'histoire en elle-même, je dirais que c'est un récit assez sombre. Cette fic m'a été inspirée par une phrase en particulier que j'ai lue dans une autre fic (dont j'ai malheureusement oublié le titre depuis le temps). Je dirai juste qu'elle ne sera pas joyeuse: violence (physique et verbale), sang,... Bref, les amateurs de "tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil" (qui est un style que je lis volontiers quand l'humeur s'y prête) ne sont pas vraiment les lecteurs cibles...

Voilà, J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira!

Enjoy!

;)

**

* * *

**

Part 1

_Du sang…_

_Du sang…_

_La peur…_

_Déchirer…_

_Torturer…_

_DU SANG !_

Naruto secoua la tête. Il ne voulait plus… Il en avait marre d'entendre les pensées de Kyuubi dans sa propre tête. La voix s'était tue. Il reprit l'enchainement qu'il essayait de mettre au point.

À vingt ans, il était devenu un ninja très puissant, probablement l'un des meilleurs jounin que le village de Konoha ait connus. Il était loin le petit garçon braillard au visage rond. Maintenant adulte, Naruto, du haut de son mètre 85, avait une musculature bien développée mais restait svelte, la silhouette fine. Ses cheveux avaient poussées et lui arrivaient au creux des reins. Ils étaient tressés et quelques mèches plus courtes encadraient son visage à la manière du Yondaime. Son visage s'était affiné et il n'y restait aucune rondeur de l'enfance. Ses yeux étaient restés bleus, mais avaient foncé, résultat de plusieurs années d'exposition au chakra de Kyuubi. Une autre conséquence de cette exposition était les reflets cuivrés qu'on pouvait apercevoir dans sa crinière à la lumière du soleil.

Alors qu'il se battait contre quatre de ses clones, un ANBU apparut aux côtés de Naruto :

« - Naruto Uzumaki ?

-Non, l'Hokage ! » ironisa-t-il tout en continuant son combat.

« -Tsunade-sama désire vous voir… immédiatement. » fit l'ANBU avant de disparaitre.

« _Grmmmbl… Jamais tranquille !_ » pensa le blond avant d'éliminer trois clones d'un coup de pied latéral et le dernier d'un shuriken. Il prit ensuite la direction de la tour du Hokage. Arrivé, il frappa à la porte de la chef du village.

« - Entrez ! » claqua la voix depuis l'intérieur du bureau. « Naruto… J'ai une mission pour toi. »

L'intéressé se contenta de la fixer du regard, indifférent.

« _Ca aussi, ça a bien changé !_ » pensa l'Hokage avant de reprendre :

« - Rang A, assassinat, trois jounin de Kiri qui se sont un peu trop approchés de Konoha à mon goût et de manière beaucoup trop furtive pour que ce soit honnête. Avant de les tuer, essaie de savoir quel était leur but, quelles informations ils devaient recueillir et pour qui. Toutes les informations se trouvent dans le rouleau que voici. » fit-elle en lui tendant ledit rouleau. « Tu partiras avec Neji dans une heure, il te rejoindra à la porte du village.

-Bien, Hokage-sama. » répondit le jounin avant de s'éclipser.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Elle était soucieuse : cela faisait plusieurs mois que Naruto agissait de la sorte. Il semblait éteint, comme fatigué de tout, et cela la rendait triste.

* * *

Naruto se rendit chez lui et prit une douche pour laver la sueur de son entrainement. L'eau chaude relaxa tous les muscles de son corps et il se laissa aller contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux afin de profiter un instant de cette pause avant une mission de plusieurs jours.

_Étriper…_

_Massacrer…_

_Jouer…_

Naruto secoua la tête mais ne parvint pas à faire taire le démon renard. Il la secoua à nouveau, plus fort, sans résultat. Il frappa alors le mur de son poing, brisant quelques carrelages. Il se concentra sur la douleur occasionnée et enfin la voix diminua et se tut. Il coupa l'arrivée d'eau et prit de quoi nettoyer la plaie qui saignait. Il s'était probablement fracturé une phalange ou deux. Il soupira : dans deux heures, il n'y paraitrait plus, Kyuubi aurait déjà tout soigné. Il lui restait une demi-heure avant le début de la mission. Il s'habilla, prépara son sac, lut l'ordre de mission pour en connaître les détails et le rangea dans sa veste de jounin, puis rangea un petit peu son appartement afin qu'à son retour, il n'ait pas à le faire.

Aux portes du village, Neji arriva en même temps que Naruto.

« - 'Lut.

-Hm. Prêt ?

-Oui. »

Et sans plus de discussion, les deux jounin disparurent.

Les deux ninjas de Konoha s'arrêtèrent au même moment et se regardèrent une fraction de seconde. Ils venaient tous deux de repérer leur cible. Les jounin de Kiri n'étaient plus très loin. Naruto avait détecté leur odeur à l'instant même où Neji vit les traces de leur chakra, résidus de leur récent passage. Après cette brève interruption de leur course, les poursuivants reprirent leur route, plus rapides et plus discrets.

Naruto sentait l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines et augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient des trois espions. Leur odeur emplissait totalement ses narines. Peu de personnes le savaient, à vrai dire aucune, mais son sens de l'odorat était bien plus développé que celui de Kiba, pourtant plus sensible que les Crocs Traqueurs de Kakashi. Ses autres sens aussi s'étaient grandement affutés au fil des années grâce à Kyuubi, dont il possédait maintenant la sensibilité.

Neji lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Ils se cachèrent tous les deux derrières un groupe de buissons plus épais afin d'observer les ninjas de Kiri. Ceux-ci s'étaient arrêtés eux aussi mais ne semblaient absolument pas avoir détecté la présence des observateurs.

Naruto et Neji se regardèrent, se sourirent de manière amusée, presque sadique, et sortirent de leur cachette :

« - Bien le bonjour, Ninjas de Kiri ! » lança Naruto d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Les trois hommes ainsi salués se mirent en position de combat instantanément mais ne parvinrent pas à masquer totalement leur surprise.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » leur demanda celui qui était le plus proche de Neji.

« - Je pense que ce serait plutôt à vous de décliner votre identité : qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici ?

-Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, nous sommes des ninjas de Kiri, et ce que nous faisons ici ne regarde que nous ! »

Géographiquement parlant, le ninja avait raison : cette partie de la forêt n'appartenait pas à Konoha. Le grondement mécontent de Kyuubi résonna dans la tête de Naruto, qui n'en laissa rien paraître.

« - Ne nous prenez pas pour des imbéciles, que faisiez-vous à proximité de Konoha avant-hier ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'un des jounin du village de l'eau lança un kunai en direction de Neji, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole. Celui-ci esquiva l'arme sans aucune difficulté, d'un air ennuyé. Naruto et lui se regardèrent et soupirèrent :

« - Vous êtes trop prévisibles, les gars… Dommage pour vous que ce soit nous qui avons été envoyés. »

Les ninjas s'étaient renfrognés en entendant la première remarque. Mais aussitôt sa phrase terminée, Naruto se jeta celui qui avait lancé le kunai et lui trancha la gorge avec l'un des siens. L'homme s'effondra mollement au sol. Ses deux équipiers raffermirent leur position :

« - Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Iko était certes un jounin, mais il était bien plus faible que nous, on ne vous laissera jamais repartir en vie ! »

Le ninja se jeta sur Neji alors que son acolyte visait Naruto. Le jounin n'avait pas menti : ils étaient effectivement bien plus forts que le troisième, dont le corps baignait dans une mare de sang.

Les deux paires de combattants s'éloignèrent bientôt l'une de l'autre. Après une quinzaine de minutes, Neji vint à bout de son adversaire. Il était déçu : son opposant lui avait donné l'impression d'un bon combat à venir, mais quand au bout de dix minutes, il l'avait senti faiblir, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était que ça, une impression et rien d'autre. Le ninja avait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour faire croire qu'il menait la danse et faire perdre confiance à son adversaire. Neji l'avait donc achevé, déçu de ne pas avoir eu droit à un combat de son niveau. Il fouilla le corps du cadavre encore chaud afin de trouver un indice sur la mission d'espionnage puis fit de même avec le corps du lanceur de kunai. Après cette recherche infructueuse, il se tourna dans la direction prise par Naruto. Il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas pour son coéquipier, il le savait assez fort pour se débarrasser d'un tel adversaire.

« _Ce serait plutôt l'autre que je plaindrais justement : avoir Naruto pour adversaire n'est vraiment pas la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée ! Ce sera d'ailleurs la dernière ! Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant… _»

Neji réprima un frisson. Il devinait que Naruto devait déjà avoir fini son combat, mais il espérait que ce dernier ne tarderait plus. Il espérait seulement, car il savait que Naruto ne revenait pas toujours directement après la fin de son combat. _La fin du combat ne signifie pas forcément la mort de l'opposant_ et Neji savait que parfois Naruto _jouait_ avec ses victimes.

« _Oui, des victimes. À partir du moment où Naruto décide d'arrêter le combat mais que son adversaire n'est pas encore mort, celui-ci passe du statut de combattant à celui de victime, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour cela…_ » pensa sombrement Neji.

Un craquement retentit et il vit Naruto s'avancer vers lui. Il était couvert de sang mais ne semblait pas blessé. Il regarda Neji. Son visage était sombre, fermé. Neji déchiffra son regard.

« _Ok, il a l'information. Je ne veux pas savoir comment il l'a eue, mais au moins, on ne sera pas rentré bredouille_. »

Sans un mot, les deux jeunes hommes reprirent le chemin du retour en sautant de branche en branche. Ils arrivèrent à Konoha une douzaine d'heures plus tard. Ils n'avaient fait qu'une seule courte pause à la moitié du chemin. Le trajet avait été beaucoup plus court que dans l'autre sens car il était en ligne droite et ils ne devaient plus traquer leur cible donc pouvaient avancer à leur vitesse maximale. Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau de Tsunade peu après huit heures du matin.

« - Entrez ! … Ah ! Naruto, Neji, je vous écoute. »

Ce fut Neji qui prit la parole pour lui faire leur rapport de mission :

« - Mission accomplie, Hokage-sama, les trois ninjas ont été rattrapés et abattus, pas de difficultés notable.

-Avez-vous découvert ce qu'ils cherchaient ?

-Aucun indice sur les deux que j'ai fouillés. »

Les regards de Tsunade et de Neji se tournèrent alors vers Naruto, qui répondit d'une voix totalement neutre et le visage tout aussi dénué d'émotion :

« - Mission d'espionnage, commandée par le Mizukage. Le but de la mission était de rassembler un maximum d'information sur le village, mais surtout d'évaluer notre force. Ils sont restés une semaine à proximité de Konoha mais étaient constamment en mouvement. À part le Mizukage, personne n'était au courant de leur mission et ils n'étaient effectivement que trois. Ils avaient pour consigne de rentrer dès qu'ils pensaient avoir recueilli assez de renseignements pour nous faire chanter, sous menace de dévoiler ces informations aux autres nations qui sont contre nous. »

Tsunade réfléchit pendant un instant puis déclara :

« - Bien… Maintenant qu'ils ont été abattus, il n'y a plus de soucis à se faire quant à leur discrétion. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Naruto sortit immédiatement de la pièce. Neji resta devant Tsunade, à la fixer intensément.

« - Je suppose que je ne veux pas savoir comment il a obtenu toutes ces informations… C'est bien cela ?

-Je ne connais pas les circonstances exactes, pendant l'affrontement, nous avons été séparés. Mais je peux vous dire qu'il n'a même pas été égratigné lors de son combat. » termina Neji d'une voix dure.

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux : si Naruto n'avait même pas été coupé une seule fois durant son combat, et compte tenu de la quantité de sang sur ses vêtements, sang pas encore séché d'ailleurs, alors elle plaignait elle aussi le pauvre ninja qui l'avait eu pour adversaire, aussi fort eut-il été. Car pour connaître autant de détails sur leur mission, Naruto n'avait vraiment pas dû y aller de main morte. On enseignait aux chuunin que la torture était juste un moyen plus rapide d'arriver à leurs fins, et visiblement, l'ancien fauteur de trouble du village l'avait bien intégré.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Naruto sentit quelqu'un arriver. Quelques instants plus tard, une voix se fit entendre :

« - Ca avance ?

-Humpf ! » répondit Naruto à Shikamaru sans interrompre ses enchainements.

« - Pfft galère comme accueil ! »

Shikamaru s'assit contre un arbre non loin de Naruto et l'observa s'entrainer. Après une demie heure, ce dernier le rejoignit contre le tronc :

« - A ce que je vois, tu l'as enfin terminée ?

-Mouais.

-Je vois, quel enthousiasme !

-Non, c'est pas ça, je suis content d'avoir mis au point cette technique, c'est juste qu'en théorie elle est assez simple donc il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

-« En théorie » ? Je vois, c'est la mettre en œuvre qui est galère… Mais bon, au moins, maintenant, tu la maîtrises…

-Hum. »

Les deux ninjas regardèrent défiler les nuages en silence. Au fil des années, ils s'étaient rapprochés et étaient devenus amis. De plus, Shikamaru étant trop fainéant pour poser des questions inutiles, Naruto appréciait vraiment sa compagnie : il n'avait plus envie de se prendre la tête avec des futilités. De par sa nature silencieuse, Shikamaru s'était vu devenir le seul que Naruto ne remballait pas pendant ses entrainements. Ses conseils toujours avisés avaient même permis au blond d'améliorer bon nombre de ses techniques, devenues quasiment imparables.

« - Sinon, les missions, ça va ?

-Comme d'hab'… Et toi ?

-Trop fatigantes mais affligeantes de simplicité.

-Fainéant !

-Et fier de l'être ! » Les eux amis eurent un petit rire amusé.

« -Plus sérieusement, comment tu vas, toi ? » demanda Shikamaru en se détournant des cieux pour regarder Naruto. Celui-ci lui répondit, le regard toujours tourné vers les nuages :

« - Ca va… Ces temps-ci, ça va. Mieux que d'habitude même. »

Le silence retomba. Shikamaru ne quittait pas son ami des yeux : il avait dû se passer quelque chose, mais quoi ? Naruto reprit après quelques minutes :

« - Je m'ennuie quand même, les missions que me donne la vieille ne sont pas particulièrement dures, j'ai trop de temps libre… Bon, je te laisse. Tchiao ! »

Et il se leva et disparut. Shikamaru resta encore à observer le ciel et à ruminer ses pensées puis finit également par se lever et prendre le chemin de son appartement.

* * *

« - Entrez !

-Hokage-sama ?

-Kakashi… Ta dernière mission ?

-Réussie, aucune difficulté, le rapport est en court.

-Bien, comme toujours. » L'Hokage marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Tu te doutes que ce n'est pas pour ça que je tai fait venir… Je m'inquiète pour Naruto. As-tu encore des contacts avec lui ?

-Plus beaucoup. En fait, à part les rares missions en équipe avec lui, je ne le vois jamais. Il m'est arrivé une fois ou deux de le croiser par hasard mais c'est tout. Par contre, je sais que Sakura le voit encore de temps en temps. »

* * *

« - Tiens !

-Merci, Ino ! »

Sakura but une gorgée à la bière qu'Ino venait de lui apporter et soupira de bien être. Elles revenaient toutes les deux d'une mission de plusieurs jours et avaient décidé de se relaxer un peu et de venir boire un verre dans l'un des bars de Konoha. À vrai dire, c'était quasiment le seul bar de Konoha fréquenté par les shinobis : grâce au chakra, les ninjas supportaient mieux l'alcool que les citoyens normaux et préféraient donc rester entre eux. Les deux filles étaient installées à une petite table dans un coin. Sakura embrassa la salle comble du regard et chercha une éventuelle connaissance. Elle repéra Kiba en galante compagnie, Genma, Izumo et Kotetsu en train de jouer aux cartes, et encore d'autres ninjas avec qui elle n'avait que très rarement parlé. Un éclat cuivré attira son regard vers un autre coin de la salle, plus sombre. Son visage s'assombrit à son tour et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse. Attablé devant une quantité impressionnante de verres vides se trouvait Naruto. Le serveur venait de lui apporter une bouteille de sake, dont il versa la moitié dans l'un des verres et qu'il but cul sec.

« _Naruto… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? A chaque fois que je te vois ici, c'est devant encore plus de verres que la fois précédente. Pourquoi bois-tu autant ?_ »

Sakura soupira et se leva sans plus faire attention à Ino, qui s'intéressa à un jounin qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt.

_

* * *

_

Encore…

_Plus…_

Naruto but son verre cul sec. Le sake ne lui brûla même pas la gorge.

« _L'habitude…_ »

Il était assis à cette table depuis bientôt deux heures. Deux heures qu'il avait passées à boire. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de sake. La voix s'estompait enfin. Mais il savait que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Tant pis, c'était mieux que rien… Il sentit une présence arriver derrière lui.

« - Hey ! Ca va ? » La voix de Sakura était douce et emplie d'inquiétude dissimulée. « Je peux ? »

Naruto acquiesça et elle s'assit sur la chaise libre en face de lui.

« - Comment tu vas ?

-Ca va… Et toi ? Ta mission ?

-Bien, merci. Sans grande difficulté mais loin. Ça fait du bien d'être rentrée ! »

Naruto lui fit un petit sourire qui mit du baume au cœur de la kunoichi. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Naruto n'était plus aussi joyeux qu'avant, mais il parvint quand même à la faire rire et à sourire et rire lui-même aussi. Ils se séparèrent peu après minuit, chacun prenant le chemin de son appartement.

Sakura était pensive. Elle s'était inquiétée de l'état de son ancien coéquipier. Il n'était pas beau à voir : cerné, les traits tirés. Mais elle avait été soulagée de voir que ce n'était que de la fatigue passagère, ils avaient bien rigolé et finalement, elle avait passé une très bonne soirée. Elle était juste attristée que le rire de Naruto n'était plus aussi sincère qu'avant. Un petit sourire vint orner ses lèvres alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

« _Espérons juste que ce ne soit pas plus grave !_ »

Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle venait de se tromper.

Aussitôt Sakura disparue, Naruto relâcha son sourire. La soirée avait été longue. Rire et sourire, ce n'était plus pour lui. Il avait bien remarqué l'inquiétude de Sakura. Ne voulant pas qu'elle s'inquiète davantage – quelqu'un qui s'inquiète est quelqu'un qui cherche à savoir – et aussi pour masquer son état, il avait joué la comédie et avait repris le rôle de son ancien personnage. Il pénétra dans son appartement et regarda l'heure : il était tard, dans quelques heures, il devait se présenter chez Tsunade. Il soupira. Les effets de l'alcool s'estompaient déjà.

« _Foutue quantité de chakra, je peux même pas me saouler. Si je devais boire assez pour me prendre une cuite, toute ma paie du mois y passerait… Tant pis, je n'ai qu'à m'en faire un avant d'aller dormir._ »

Il se dirigea vers son étagère, prit une boîte et s'assit sur son canapé. Il ouvrit la boîte et fronça les sourcils.

« _Presque plus… Va falloir que j'en rachète._ »

Il sortit une grande feuille et deux sachets. Quelques instants plus tard, il terminait de rouler son joint et observa le résultat. Satisfait, il l'alluma avec un minuscule Katon – bien pratique – et tira une longue bouffée. Il posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, penché en arrière, et ferma les yeux. Il soupira de soulagement. Après quelques bouffées, il sentit enfin les effets et fit un sourire en coin : ça faisait tellement de bien. Quand le joint fut fini, il se releva et alla dormir. Au moins serait-il tranquille pour cette nuit…

* * *

« - Bon, les règles sont simples : tu affrontes un par un les trois ANBU ici présents ainsi que Kakashi. En fonction de ton niveau, je verrai si je peux accéder à ta requête. Tous les coups sont permis et tu peux utiliser les techniques que tu veux : taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, sceaux, invocations, etc. Seule restriction : interdiction formelle, je dis bien formelle, de tuer son adversaire. Cela vaut pour les deux combattants, ANBU ou autre. Suis-je claire ? »

Les cinq ninjas face à elle hochèrent la tête affirmativement. Tsunade se retira et vint se placer en hauteur du terrain. Se retrouvaient maintenant seuls dans la salle d'entrainement des jounins Naruto, Kakashi et trois ANBU. Quelques semaines auparavant, Naruto avait demandé à être intégré dans l'ANBU. Il devait maintenant passer un test d'aptitude qui permettrait à Tsunade de décider si oui ou non il avait le niveau et si oui, dans quelle équipe le mettre. Normalement, seuls des ANBU pouvaient faire passer cet examen, mais Kakashi ayant été lui aussi ANBU et ancien sensei de Naruto, la Godaime lui avait demandé de participer.

Au bout de trois heures de combat, Naruto vint à bout du dernier de ses opposants. Battre le premier ANBU n'avait pas été compliqué, mais les deux autres ainsi que Kakashi s'étaient révélés des adversaires plus coriaces. Le jeune homme était tout de même satisfait : cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus battu comme ça et cela le revigorait. Il se doutait tout de même que les ANBU qu'il avait eus à affronter n'était que de simples shinobis et non des gradés, sauf peut-être le dernier, mais qu'importe ! Il s'était amusé, c'était le principal.

« - Bien, Naruto, demain, 8h00 dans mon bureau. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto prenait sa douche dans le vestiaire des jounins. Il saurait le lendemain si sa demande était acceptée, mais ne se faisait pas trop de souci par rapport à ça.

* * *

Shikamaru frappa à la porte. Il entendit quelques pas puis Naruto vint lui ouvrir. Visiblement, il n'était rentré que depuis une dizaine de minutes.

« - 'Lut !

-Yo ! Entre ! »

Le manipulateur des ombres suivit le blond dans son salon, où ce dernier s'affala dans le canapé. Shikamaru demanda d'un regard s'il pouvait fumer.

« - Vas-y je t'ai déjà dit ! »

Il s'alluma alors une cigarette alors que Naruto rallumait son joint. Il avait dû s'éteindre le temps qu'il aille ouvrir la porte.

« - Alors ? Pas trop galère ?

-Non, ça a été. Trois ANBU et Kakashi. Tranquille, quoi ! Ca fait du bien de se dérouiller un peu ! J'aurai la réponse demain.

-Boh, tu seras sûrement pris.

-Je sais.

-Depuis quand tu fumes avant midi ?

-Je sais pas… Je fais pas attention.

-Hm. »

Le blond se redressa pour proposer le joint à Shikamaru, qui l'accepta. Il tira une longue bouffée et regarda son hôte.

« - T'as changé ?

-Mouais, j'en avais marre de l'autre. »

Shikamaru tira une deuxième fois puis rendit le joint à Naruto.

« - Hm… Elle est plus forte, celle-ci, non ?

-Mouais, possible. »

Shikamaru fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils : il savait que le blond ne changeait jamais ses proportions herbe/tabac et que donc pour sentir autant de différence, c'était que cette herbe-là était bien plus forte que l'habituelle de Naruto. Mais ce qui l'avait dérangé, c'était que son vis-à-vis ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de cette différence. Le brun soupira :

« _J'imagine que c'est comme pour l'alcool : au début, quelques bières lui suffisaient, maintenant pour qu'il relâche ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu la tension de ses muscles, il lui faut deux bouteilles de sake…_ »

Il se leva de la table basse et s'affala à côté du blond : le canapé était bien plus confortable que le bois.

« - Shika ?

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi t'es devenu ANBU ?

-Galère ! En fait, je m'en fichais un peu de l'être ou pas, mais Tsunade semblait y tenir… J'imagine qu'un génie manipulateur d'ombres, c'est vachement pratique pour la section espionnage. Enfin… Finalement, c'est… ça va, quoi. On ne s'ennuie pas. »

Il savait que le blond avait remarqué qu'il s'était assombri à la fin de sa phrase. Mais il savait aussi que son ami ne ferait aucun commentaire.

« - Mouais…

-Pourquoi tu veux faire partie des ANBU ? Ce n'est pas toujours joli ce qu'on voit là-bas…

-Je sais bien… Mais bon, j'ai déjà fait pas mal de mission d'assassinat, j'ai eu à mener plusieurs interrogatoires (le brun fit une grimace), je pense que je pourrai supporter la vue ! » fit-il dans un petit rire qui se transmit à son voisin. « Sinon, plus sérieusement, c'est pour m'occuper disons. J'ai trop de temps libre avec les missions normales, je m'ennuie. Je pense qu'être dans l'ANBU me permettra de m'améliorer aussi, je ne vais pas stagner au grade de jounin toute ma vie ! »

Shikamaru sentait qu'il y avait encore une autre raison, mais le blond ne semblait pas vouloir lui en faire part. S'il voulait lui en parler, il le ferait, cela ne servait à rien de lui poser la question.

« - Bon, mister de l'ombre, j'ai envie d'aller m'entrainer, ça te dit ? »

Shikamaru poussa un soupire à déraciner un arbre centenaire mais accepta quand même : ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de s'entraîner un peu et Naruto pourrait certainement l'aider à mettre en place une technique sur laquelle il buchait depuis quelques temps. Les deux jounins quittèrent alors l'appartement et prirent la direction du terrain d'entrainement.

* * *

« - Au rapport !

-Il a le niveau.

-Merci, ça je le sais bien, Kakashi ! Je te demande ton avis… »

Kakashi soupira et hésita un moment avant de répondre à Tsunade : était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Mais elle était son Hokage et venait de lui donner un ordre direct.

« - Il est dangereux.

-Comment ça, « dangereux » ?

-Vous connaissez mon niveau, vous savez que je suis excellent et que j'ai la capacité de battre presque tous les ninjas de ce village, y compris les ANBU, mis à part certains capitaines qui m'égalent. Vous savez aussi que je ne perds pas facilement mon sang froid…

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Va droit au but, s'il-te-plait.

-Je ne veux plus me battre contre Naruto. »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre ce que voulait dire le jounin.

« - Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à me battre contre lui.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Je veux dire que ce môme me fout les jetons, je ne veux plus avoir à l'affronter, il est bien trop fort. Pendant le combat, il s'est retenu, le premier ANBU qu'il a battu est dans le coma et n'en sortira que d'ici une semaine, le deuxième est lui aussi à l'hôpital pour les trois jours qui viennent et le capitaine ne pourra plus malaxer son chakra avant un bon mois. Je ne suis encore entier que parce que je suis son ancien sensei. Vous devez l'avoir deviné, non ? Pendant que nous essayions de limiter les dégâts, lui s'est amusé, il a retenu ses coups en évaluant notre force, la preuve, l'ANBU n'est pas mort, juste dans le coma. Mais c'est uniquement parce que vous aviez interdit toute mise à mort.

-Il s'est amusé ?

-Oui, pas dans le sens où il s'est réjoui de notre état, mais plutôt comme s'il n'avait rien fait depuis longtemps et qu'on lui permettait de se défouler…

-Mais, il n'a que des missions de rang A ou S ces temps-ci ! »

Kakashi fronça à son tour les sourcils puis demanda :

« - Combien de temps a-t-il mis pour mener à bien sa dernière mission ?

-Euh… Trois jours…

-Et il était seul ?

-Oui.

-Quel rang ?

-A. Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Combien de temps aurais-je mis pour cette mission, selon vous ? »

Tsunade, prise au dépourvu, ne voyait pas tellement quel rapport il y avait avec le fait que Naruto passe ANBU. Elle répondit néanmoins à la question.

« - Je dirais une semaine, avec l'aide de tes chiens…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Il a un niveau bien plus élevé que ce qu'on croyait… Mais à quel point ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà une nouvelle partie de l'histoire...

Enjoy!

* * *

« - Alors, vieux, t'es reçu ?

-Evidemment !

-Montre ton masque… Un renard… j'aurais dû parier !

-Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas !

-Je suppose… Et tu sais déjà avec qui tu feras équipe ?

-Avec Neji mais je ne connais pas les autres et je ne sais pas qui est mon capitaine…

-Ah ok. »

Naruto offrit à boire à Shikamaru. Les deux garçons burent à la santé du blond et de sa promotion. L'appartement de Naruto était plongé dans la pénombre, seule la lampe à côté du canapé était allumée. Une heure plus tard ainsi que quelques bières, ils avaient entamé une partie de carte tout en discutant. Naruto était encore totalement sobre, mais Shikamaru commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Tant que le blond était d'humeur à discuter, il lui posa une question qui le préoccupait depuis un petit temps déjà :

« - Naruto, sérieusement, pourquoi as-tu demandé à entrer chez les ANBU ? Tu le sais pourtant que c'est dur à supporter ce qu'on y voit. Aucun ANBU n'a demandé à l'être, pour tout le monde ça s'est passé comme pour moi : décision des supérieurs. Alors pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai déjà donné la réponse.

-Non, tu m'as dit que c'était pour t'améliorer. Il n'y a pas que ça. T'améliorer, tu le fais très bien sans ça, et, franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais encore t'améliorer, t'es quasiment imbattable !

-Quasiment… Mais pas imbattable. Et tu sais très bien qu'avec Kyuubi mes possibilités sont infinies. Je suis encore très loin de ma limite et tu le sais.

-Pfff ok, je te concède ça, mais tu ne me feras pas avaler que c'est ta seule raison ! »

_Soif_

_Sang_

_Tellement bon…_

Naruto secoua la tête et tenta de se reconcentrer sur les paroles de Shikamaru, à qui le mouvement n'échappa pas.

« - C'est donc ça… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu tiens tant à avoir le rang d'ANBU. ANBU, ça veut dire missions de rang S, ce qui veut dire dangereuses et souvent longues.

-Exactement. » répondit Naruto dans un grognement. « Plus longues sont mes missions et moins j'ai de temps libre. Moins j'ai de temps libre et moins je **l**'entends.

-Hm. Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Naruto acquiesça. Il était arrivé à la conclusion que s'il occupait assez son esprit en se concentrant sur une mission, il entendrait moins la voix du démon dans sa tête. Il avait fait ce constat quelques mois auparavant, lors d'une mission. Ce que ça l'avait soulagé de ne plus entendre cette voix grave et caverneuse pendant les quelques semaines qui avaient suivi ! Il avait aussi remarqué que les entrainements lui occupaient assez l'esprit pour faire taire la voix. Voilà pourquoi il passait énormément de temps sur les terrains d'entrainement. Malheureusement, son niveau ayant augmenté de manière considérable, il avait fini par s'ennuyer lors des missions, mêmes les plus difficiles, et la voix était revenue. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à boire. De nouveau, cette solution n'avait duré qu'un temps car sa quantité phénoménale de chakra résorbait les effets dus à l'alcool à une vitesse hallucinante. Il s'était bien saoulé quelques fois, mais ça commençait à lui revenir cher. Alors il avait commencé à fumer des joints : grâce à eux, il avait droit à plusieurs heures de silence. Encore une fois, son corps s'était habitué et, comme Shikamaru l'avait remarqué, il avait acheté chez un deuxième fournisseur, optant pour une herbe plus forte. Il avait également augmenté la fréquence de ses joints : de un par semaine, il en était maintenant rendu à en fumer deux ou trois par jour. Personne ne le savait, mis à part Shikamaru, puisque son travail ne s'en était absolument pas ressenti. Oui, il était devenu froid et absent, un vrai shinobi… Mais personne ne se plaignait : il finissait ses missions dans les temps, s'octroyant quelques fois des petits moments de bien-être avant de rentrer pour ne pas lever des soupçons sur ses capacités réelles. Naruto sourit et lâcha un petit ricanement. Oh oui ! Il en avait pris du bon temps pendant ses missions ! Tous l'ignoraient, y compris le manipulateur des ombres, mais il en était passé des personnes dans les bras – et surtout les draps – du blond ! Le sexe avait cette miraculeuse faculté de faire taire le démon renard. De plus, Naruto aimait les plaisirs de la chair. D'une pierre, deux coups.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Non, rien… Je me disais juste que ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai plus tiré mon coup…

-Ah. Mouais… On n'a qu'à se faire une sortie dans pas trop longtemps, j'avoue que je me ferais bien plaisir aussi. Et j'ai repéré deux kunoichis de Suna ce matin, vraiment pas mal du tout… »

Le brun savait qu'il arrivait à Naruto de coucher avec des filles, mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il le faisait en mission. Cela ne lui avait jamais posé problème, lui aimant aussi s'amuser et se détendre en galante compagnie.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller finir leur soirée au bar, endroit le plus susceptible d'accueillir des kunoichis. Ils roulèrent un joint, le fumèrent, puis quittèrent l'appartement de Naruto.

* * *

Naruto soupira de satisfaction. Son opposant venait de rendre son dernier souffle, la mission était une réussite. Il releva son masque et lécha le sang encore chaud qui maculait sa main ainsi que son kunaï. Son ennemi lui avait offert un bon combat, il avait dû se focaliser sur son adversaire et cela lui plaisait. Depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il était entré dans l'ANBU, aucune mission ne l'avait déçu. Il remit son masque en place, faisant disparaître un sourire d'où pointait une canine trop longue pour être humaine. Il retourna auprès de ses coéquipiers.

« - Alors ?

-Eliminé.

-Bien, rentrons. »

Les quatre ANBU disparurent et prirent la direction de Konoha. Ils arrivèrent alors que la nuit tombait. Ils allèrent directement faire leur rapport puis prirent la direction de leur quartier général pour reprendre leur rôle de civils. Naruto se rendit directement au bar qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Le plaisir du combat coulait encore dans ses veines et il avait envie de sexe. Très vite, il trouva une fille qui lui plaisait et, jouant sans vergogne de son physique, il la ramena chez elle, où il lui fit profiter de ses talents.

Pendant ce temps, le capitaine de l'équipe d'ANBU se dirigeait à nouveau vers le bureau de Tsunade. Il en repartit après une demi-heure.

Tsunade soupira : encore Naruto… « _Maintenant, c'est son capitaine qui vient me voir… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Il réussit toutes ses missions dans des délais exemplaires… Trop sanglant, il est trop sanglant. Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre d'un capitaine d'ANBU de venir se plaindre… Mais l'uniforme de Naruto était littéralement couvert de sang, son capitaine a raison de venir m'en faire la remarque. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire, il ne fait qu'appliquer les préceptes des shinobis… Peut-être trop, même. Bon, je verrai bien où ça mènera. Je vais quand même le garder à l'œil._ »

* * *

Shikamaru soupesa le paquet qu'il venait de recevoir et fit la moue.

« - Te plains pas, c'est tout ce que je peux te filer cette fois-ci.

-Mouais, galère… Bon, on fera avec. Tu pourrais essayer d'en avoir un peu plus, la prochaine fois ?

-Tout dépend de quand ça tombera…

-Disons, d'ici deux à trois semaine…

-Quoi ? Mais il y a assez pour un mois et demi là !

-Plus maintenant…

-Attend… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « plus maintenant » ?

-On est plus que la dernière fois…

-Pour consommer cette quantité en deux ou trois semaines, c'est au moins trois personnes de plus qu'il faudrait… Vous ne pouvez pas avoir intégré trois nouveaux membres en si peu de temps.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais tout dépend de la consommation de chacun… Bon, j'ai une mission dans une heure, je te laisse. Tchiao !

-Mouais, je ne veux pas te revoir avant au moins un mois !

-Galère ! » Le brun marqua un petit temps d'arrêt avant d'ajouter : « Et… Merci, Sakura.

-Tss, même si je déteste ça, je sais bien que vous en avez besoin. Allez, file ! »

Shikamaru s'exécuta et disparut.

* * *

« - Quoi ? »

Kakashi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Tsunade devait se moquer de lui, ce n'était pas possible ! A côté de lui, Kurenai, tout aussi surprise, prit la parole :

« - Mais, Hokage-sama, la dernière fois, c'était avec…

-Je le sais parfaitement ! Vous savez également que cet ordre ne vous concerne pas puisque vous faites partie du même village, je tenais juste à vous en informer. Comme Jiraya vient de le dire, tous les villages cachés ont émis le même ordre : la fuite immédiate en cas de contact avec Naruto. » Elle soupira puis ajouta : « Lui qui tenait tant à approcher le niveau du Yondaime, il est servi ! Bien sûr, aucun village ne connait son identité réelle puisqu'il est un ANBU, mais tous les shinobis ont reçu l'ordre de fuir immédiatement si leur adversaire devait être « le ninja au masque de renard ».

-Et bien, il ne sera pas content…

-Que veux-tu dire, Shikamaru ?

-Si plus personne ne le combat, il va vraiment finir par s'ennuyer… »

Comme personne ne semblait comprendre où il voulait en venir, il expliqua sa pensée :

« - Je connais bien Naruto, sans doute mieux que vous tous réunis… Ne le prenez pas comme ça ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que depuis près de deux ans maintenant, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même et je suis le seul qu'il laisse s'approcher durant ses entrainements. De plus, je pars souvent avec lui en mission, je peux donc dire que je suis celui qui le connais le mieux. » Shikamaru préféra taire le fait qu'il connaissait Naruto quasiment par cœur et qu'il était le seul à qui le blond dévoilait son vrai visage. Il ne jugea pas important non plus de dévoiler qu'il leur arrivait fréquemment de passer une soirée ensemble à boire, fumer ou encore profiter des bienfaits de leur condition physique avec bon nombre de jeunes femmes. « Ce que je voulais dire avant que vous ne me jetiez ces regards, » fit-il d'un ton ennuyé, « c'est que je connais également bien mieux que vous son niveau.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! » le coupa Tsunade. « Je suis l'Hokage, je connais parfaitement le niveau de tous mes shinobis !

-Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Vous êtes peut-être l'Hokage, mais vous êtes loin de connaître le niveau réel de Naruto ! »

Tsunade ne sembla pas apprécier de se faire rembarrer de cette façon, mais un regard appuyé de Kakashi la décida finalement à écouter ce que Shikamaru avait à dire.

« - Vous étiez là lors de son test pour entrer dans l'ANBU. Naruto m'a raconté comment ça s'était passé…

-Quoi ? Mais il n'a pas le droit, c'est confidentiel !

-Je fais moi-même partie des ANBU, je sais en quoi consiste ce test, ce n'est pas un drame s'il m'en a parlé ! Ce test sert à tester les capacités des ninjas qui pourraient potentiellement devenir ANBU… Dites-moi, avez-vous un seul instant cru que Naruto pouvait le rater ?

-Je suppose que non…

-Vous saviez qu'il allait le réussir sans problème. Il avait de loin le niveau requis, preuve en est l'état des ANBU qu'il a dû combattre.

-Il t'a parlé de ça aussi ?

-Non, mais je vois à votre réaction que je ne me suis pas trompé…

-Explique-toi.

-Il ne m'a pas réellement parlé de son test, je suis passé chez lui et il m'a juste répondu, quand je lui ai demandé comme ça s'était passé, que ça avait été, que ça avait été tranquille et que ça faisait du bien de se dérouiller un peu… » Il s'arrêta de parler pour observer les différentes réactions de ses interlocuteurs. Tsunade écarquilla les yeux, Neji, Kakashi et Jiraya froncèrent les sourcils, les autres eurent tous une réaction plus ou moins similaire : Shizune glapit de surprise, Kurenai hoqueta, Anko étouffa un cri entre l'indignation et la colère et Gai ouvrit la bouche, totalement coi. Tsunade avait réuni les junins les plus proches de Naruto pour leur annoncer la nouvelle de l'ordre de fuite. Semblant apprécier son petit effet, Shikamaru reprit :

« - Il ne s'est pas plus étendu que ça sur le sujet, j'en ai donc déduit qu'il ne vous avait pas montré ses vraies capacités durant le combat et qu'il s'était… comment dire… amusé avec, pardonnez-moi l'expression, les nouveaux jouets que vous lui aviez prêtés… »

Tsunade ne savait pas quoi répondre. Kakashi fronça une fois de plus les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas au manipulateur des ombres.

« - Alors comme ça vous l'aviez remarqué…

-Oui, quand je l'ai combattu, je me suis senti en danger. »

Le reste de l'assemblée, à l'exception de l'Hokage et de Jiraya, émit un cri de surprise : le génie Hatake s'était senti en position de faiblesse lors d'un simple test d'évaluation ? Ce dernier reprit :

« - J'ai été le dernier à le combattre. Les combats duraient depuis un peu plus de deux heures mais lui souriait…

-Exactement… Je n'ai pas assisté aux combats, mais j'ai passé assez d'heures à m'entrainer avec lui, ou plutôt à le regarder s'entrainer, pour très bien l'imaginer sourire. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons, ce n'était pas ce fait que je voulais mettre en lumière. Maintenant que vous savez tous qu'il est plus puissant que ce que l'on pensait, vous allez comprendre où je veux en venir. Cet ordre de fuite est une très mauvaise chose. Avant de me couper encore une fois la parole, laissez-moi terminer, s'il-vous-plait. » ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant que Shizune allait répliquer quelque chose. « Comme je le disais, il est plus puissant. Le problème, c'est que vous ne savez pas à quel point. Même moi je ne connais pas sa puissance réelle et j'ignore si lui-même en a une vague idée. Quelles raisons vous a-t-il donné pour sa demande de promotion au rang d'ANBU ?

-Pour s'améliorer et parce qu'il ne peut pas stagner au rang de jounin toute sa vie… Pourquoi ?

-Ce ne sont pas les premières raisons pour lesquelles il a voulu passer ANBU… Certes, il veut s'améliorer, mais ce n'est pas au contact des ANBU, capitaines y compris, qu'il s'améliorera. Sauf votre respect, il a déjà dépassé de loin le niveau de tous les ANBUS que compte Konoha.

-Je vois. » fit Neji, « Il n'espère pas s'améliorer en fréquentant des ANBUS, mais leurs adversaires. Les ANBUS affrontent des ninjas bien plus puissants que ceux que combattent de simples jounins. En étant ANBU, il aura affaire à des criminels de rang S.

-C'est exactement ça : se battre contre des personnes aussi puissantes, c'est ça qui le fera progresser.

-Mais ça ne peut pas être rien que pour ça, non ?

-Effectivement, ce n'est pas la raison principale.

-Quelle est-elle, alors ?

-Il s'ennuyait…

-Pardon ?

-Les missions de rang A et les quelques missions de rang S que vous lui donniez auparavant ne lui convenaient pas, elles étaient trop faciles et il s'ennuyait. Que croyez-vous qu'une personne aussi puissante que Naruto peut trouver d'intéressant dans une mission de rang A ? J'ai assisté à bon nombre de ses entrainements et je peux vous dire que je ne voudrais l'affronter pour rien au monde. » Kakashi tiqua : il s'était fait la même réflexion après le test. Qu'avait donc vu Shikamaru pendant ces entrainements pour dire une telle chose avec autant d'aplomb, sans gène aucune ? « Le niveau de ses entrainements est plus élevé que beaucoup de missions de rang A. Et encore, je ne parle que de ses entrainements habituels… Quand il met au point une nouvelle technique, ça commence à devenir vraiment dangereux… au sens propre du terme. Tout ça pour dire que ses anciennes missions ne valaient même pas l'un de ses entrainements et qu'il s'y ennuyait. Il a donc demandé à entrer dans les ANBU pour avoir des missions qui l'occuperait assez à son goût. Comment pensez-vous qu'il va réagir en apprenant qu'il n'aura plus aucun adversaire à combattre hormis ceux qui seront assez cinglés pour ignorer un tel ordre ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Tsunade était atterrée, jamais elle n'avait pensée à cela de cette façon… Ainsi, tout ce qu'elle avait craint se révélait être exact et plus important encore que ce qu'elle avait imaginé… Neji fut le premier à réagir :

« - Il ne va pas aimer… »

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, mais j'essayerai de ne pas être trop longue...


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut!_

_Je sais, ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, mais je vous avoue franchement être débordée par mes cours! (D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pris le temps de publier si ça n'avait pas été à cause d'une remarque bien placée et justifiée d'une amie ^^ Voilà, maintenant, elle ne pourra plus rien dire... jusqu'à la prochaine fois ^^)_

_Désolée pour l'attente!_

_Enjoy!_

_Celohei_

* * *

Shikamaru eut un petit ricanement : Neji avait parfaitement compris tout ce que cet ordre impliquait. Jiraya prit à son tour la parole :

« - Ce n'est pas bon… Ce n'est jamais bon pour un ninja de s'ennuyer trop longtemps : on se défoule sur le premier adversaire qu'on croise…

-Oui, il risque fort d'être en colère et de passer ses nerfs sur les quelques personnes qui ne fuiront pas.

-Je l'ai déjà vu se défouler, ce n'est pas beau à voir… » fit sombrement Neji. Tsunade l'observa intensément. Elle savait que Neji avait déjà vu Naruto en mission. Elle se doutait que ça avait dû être assez sanglant, mais il ne lui avait jamais donné de détails… Neji sembla se remémorer ses missions avec le blond. Il avait froncé les sourcils et son visage affichait, à l'étonnement de tout le monde, un air horrifié. « Les missions avec Naruto se sont toujours bien terminées en ce sens qu'elles étaient une réussite. Le résultat était là, c'est ce qui comptait. Mais je vous assure que ce que j'ai vu est très loin de l'image de Naruto genin… Tout comme Shikamaru, je souhaite ne jamais avoir à l'affronter. Naruto est un ninja très puissant, ça, on le savait. Et ce que vient de nous dire Shikamaru ne fait que le confirmer. Mais voir Naruto s'amuser en mission est quelque chose qui dépasse la simple puissance. J'ai déjà vu des jounins pleurer pour qu'il les achève, aussi bien lors d'un combat que lors d'un interrogatoire. Naruto n'a rien à envier à Ibiki et à toute la section torture réunie… »

Les ninjas présents dans le bureau de la chef du village regardaient attentivement Neji, ne semblant pas croire ce qu'il leur racontait. Celui-ci continua :

« - Lors de la première mission de rang A que j'ai eu à faire avec lui, on est tombé sur nos cibles plus tard que prévu. Nous étions après des nukenins d'Iwa qui avaient mis en pièce une équipe de genin de Konoha et qui leur avaient pris le parchemin qu'ils protégeaient. On les avait trouvés mais ils avaient réussi à nous échapper. Nous les avons rattrapés quelques jours plus tard, Naruto était furieux d'avoir eu à les chercher pendant aussi longtemps. Ils étaient quatre, l'un d'eux était bien plus fort que les trois autres, qu'on a réussi à éliminer assez rapidement. Nous avons fini par nous battre tous les deux contre leur chef mais quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto l'a attaché contre un arbre. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait et voici ce qu'il m'a répondu : « La fin du combat ne signifie pas forcément la mort de l'adversaire. Ça fait longtemps qu'on leur court après, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. » Et il a souri. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu peur de quoi que ce soit, mais ce sourire, je ne l'oublierai jamais… » Neji frissonna au souvenir du sourire de son équipier : sadique, carnassier et … amusé. Cette expression lui avait glacé le sang et, encore maintenant, il le faisait frissonner. Après un bref instant pendant lequel personne n'émit le moindre son, il reprit son récit : « J'estime être un bon shinobi, je sais cacher mes émotions, j'ai déjà assisté à des interrogatoires et j'en ai moi-même mené quelques uns… Pourtant je vous garantis que jamais personne n'a obtenu un tel résultat. Ibiki pleurerait s'il savait avec quelle facilité Naruto a fait parler ce type. Ça a duré deux heures, ce n'est rien du tout pour un interrogatoire, mais ce nukenin lui a raconté toute sa vie, littéralement, il lui a donné toutes les techniques qu'il maîtrisait, l'architecture de son village, le nom de tous ses contacts, l'emplacement de ses planques et toutes les informations qu'il avait pu obtenir sur certains ninjas ainsi que toute une série de choses qu'il vaut mieux taire. Avec ce qu'il a appris grâce à cet unique shinobi, Naruto est en mesure d'annihiler totalement Iwa en se basant sur ses faiblesse, de dénicher certains des criminels les plus recherchés et de faire chanter trois ou quatre chefs de clans de la trempe des Hyuuga ou des Uchiha… »

Un silence pesant accueillit la fin de sa tirade. Jamais personne n'aurait imaginé la moitié de toute cette histoire ! La puissance de Naruto était incroyable, mais sa cruauté en surprenait et en effrayait plus d'un.

* * *

Shikamaru soupira une dernière fois puis entra dans l'appartement de Naruto. Il se déchaussa puis se dirigea vers le salon où il savait qu'il trouverait son ami. Effectivement, il le trouva affalé sur son canapé, un rouleau de parchemin à la main et un joint à la bouche. Il lui lança un paquet, qui atterrit mollement sur son ventre.

« - Tiens !

-Hm ? Ah ! Merci ! Hé, Shika, il y en a plus que ce que j'ai demandé…

-Je sais. »

Le blond lui lança un regard interrogatif et posa son parchemin sur la table basse devant lui. Shikamaru s'affala à son tour à ses côtés et s'alluma une cigarette.

« - Galère…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? C'est jackpot cette semaine, que tu m'en as donné plus ?

-Pfff…

-Oh !

-Je t'en ai mis plus parce que tu vas en avoir besoin.

-Explique-toi.

-Putain, mais pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe ? J'aurais pas dû venir ce soir…

-J'attends… » La voix de Naruto s'était faite plus posée et, par là, plus menaçante. Shikamaru savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais rien, mais ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer allait assez énerver le blond sans qu'il ne lui mette les nerfs en boule en le faisant attendre.

« - La fuite.

-Quoi, la fuite ?

-Tous les ninjas des autres villages, mis à part Suna et Konoha, ont reçu l'ordre de fuite immédiate si tu es dans le secteur.

-QUOI ? »

Naruto s'était levé d'un bond et dardait des yeux emplis de colère sur Shikamaru, qui soupira.

« - Je t'avais bien dit que tu allais en avoir besoin…

-Cette vieille, je vais la … ! » Et il disparut.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules et tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette, trop habitué à ce que le blond s'évapore pour réagir.

* * *

Tsunade était assise derrière son bureau et lisait un rapport de mission qu'elle avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Tout était calme, le village venait de s'endormir avec l'astre du jour. La tour administrative était silencieuse : les quelques ninjas qui s'y trouvaient encore étaient, de part leur profession, aussi silencieux que le vent, parfois même plus. Soudain, elle sursauta : deux grandes mains venaient de s'abattre sur son bureau et une aura terrifiante pesait sur ses épaules. Elle déglutit puis releva la tête. Son regard plongea alors dans des puits de colère sans nom. Ce regard violet la fit frissonner des pieds à la racine de ses cheveux. S'éleva alors une voix grave et posée mais l'absence totale de sentiment lui glaça le sang.

« - Explique. »

Elle déglutit à nouveau, mise mal à l'aise par ce ton qu'elle imaginait parfaitement promettre mille souffrances. Par un effort de volonté, elle reprit ses moyens :

« - La fuite immédiate.

-Mais encore… »

Une fois de plus, elle dut faire un terrible effort de concentration pour continuer son explication :

« - Tu connais l'ordre qui accompagnait le Yondaime ? Il en va dorénavant de même pour toi.

-Tsunade, » fit la voix mielleuse à souhait. « Je ne te demande pas de quoi il s'agit mais bien comment tu vas faire… »

Le ton n'avait pas changé et était resté tout ce qu'il y a de plus neutre. C'était la première fois que Tsunade entendait cette voix de la part de Naruto. Et, oh oui !, oui, elle comprenait maintenant ce que Neji disait, elle sentait tellement de promesses de souffrances abominables dans ce ton sans âme qu'elle n'eut plus aucun mal à imaginer un jounin dévoilant sa vie en pleurant devant cet homme qui était face à elle.

« - Comment je vais faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, craignant la réponse.

« - Je suppose que si tu as annoncé aux autres que cet ordre avait été émis, Shikamaru a dû vous prévenir. Je le connais assez et lui-même est assez réfléchi pour vous avoir avertis. Alors, je vais te poser plus clairement la question, comment vas-tu faire pour me gérer ? »

L'intonation avait pris une inflexion moqueuse à la fin de la question et était parfaitement assortie au sourire en coin qui ornait à présent cette bouche si sensuelle. Un sourire qui était loin d'être joyeux. Il était moqueur lui aussi, et on sentait bien l'ironie et le défi qu'il exprimait. La pointe de la canine une peu trop longue qui dépassait de ces lèvres relevées dénotait également une certaine menace : menace de ce qui allait se passer pour ses futurs adversaires, menace de l'en dissuader, mais aussi menace d'échouer.

« - Je… Je… » Tsunade ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela.

Naruto se recula du bureau et partit dans un grand rire qui ferait automatiquement prendre la fuite à toute personne non suicidaire. Tsunade se renfrogna.

« - Tu as changé, Naruto… »

Celui-ci s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et plongea son regard dans le sien, sérieux au possible.

« - Pas tant que ça…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ?

-Oh, serais-tu déçue ? » fit-il ironiquement. « Je suis devenu ce qu'on a toujours refusé que je sois : un bon shinobi.

-C'est faux !

-Tu sais très bien que non. Le Conseil a toujours refusé que je devienne ninja. Mais, tu sais quoi ? Pas de bol pour eux, j'en suis devenu un. Un ninja est une arme, un outil pour son village, il n'a ni peur ni émotion. Ou du moins, ne les montre-t-il pas. Tu m'as confié des missions, en ai-je déjà raté une seule ? Non, tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu me fasses sauter ce stupide ordre de fuite.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que cet ordre soit supprimé ? »

Elle avait bien en tête la raison que Shikamaru lui avait donnée, mais elle voulait entendre la réponse du concerné. Et elle ne fut pas déçue…

Un éclair plus rouge passa dans le regard de Naruto, qui sourit largement. Il était loin son sourire enfantin de genin. Ce sourire-là était pur sadisme et gourmandise mêlés.

« - Pourquoi ? » Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu. « Parce que la chasse m'excite et que même en fuyant, aucune de mes proies ne m'échappera jamais. » Et il disparut.

Tsunade avait peur. Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi, tous ces puissants jounins qui refusaient catégoriquement de se battre contre Naruto. Comment pourrait-elle les blâmer, elle qui venait à l'instant de vivre les trois minutes les plus longues et les plus effrayantes de sa vie ? Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'elle ne bouge, toujours assise derrière son bureau, le même rouleau de parchemin en main, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Elle ne réagit pas quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, ni quand quelqu'un entra sans lui demander la permission. Jiraya s'arrêta quand il la vit totalement apathique.

« - Tsunade ? Hé ? Ca va ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Commençant à s'inquiéter, il se précipita vers elle et la secoua par les épaules.

« - Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Répond !

-… il ?

-Quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu.

-Où est-il ?

-Qui ?

-Où est-il passé ?

-Mais enfin, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

Tsunade sembla enfin émerger de ses pensées et se rendre compte que Jiraya la tenait par les épaules. Elle leva alors le regard vers lui et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

« -Où est parti Naruto ? Où est le petit garçon qu'il était ? »

Jiraya comprit alors : elle repensait à ce qui s'était dit dans l'après-midi.

« - On ne sait pas si ce qu'ils ont dit est vrai. Je veux dire… Ce qu'ils ont vu n'était peut-être que de la poudre aux yeux, qui nous dit que c'est réellement ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et s'ils avaient été dans une illusion ? Peut-être que…

-Non. » la coupa-t-elle. « Ce qu'ils nous ont dit est malheureusement exact.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il vient de passer…

-Quand, maintenant ? Mais j'étais dans la pièce d'à côté et je n'ai rien senti !

-Il était là quelques minutes avant que tu n'entres… Et il sait.

-… ?

-Pour l'ordre.

-Oh non ! … Et ?

-Je plains ses équipiers, mais surtout, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce que je donnerais pour ne pas être son adversaire. Il va en faire de la chair à pâté…

-Espérons qu'ils ne seront pas trop stupides et qu'ils obéissent à l'ordre…

-Surtout pas ! Espérons qu'ils n'en fassent rien et qu'ils l'affronteront.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu une telle chose ?

-La chasse l'excite.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Il m'a dit en souriant que la chasse l'excitait. Ceux qui seront assez fous pour se dresser devant lui seront encore les plus chanceux. Avec un peu de chance, il les tuera rapidement…

-Espérons, dans ce cas…

-Je ne pensais pas que l'avertissement de Shikamaru était à prendre au sérieux à ce point-là…

-Neji… Qu'a-t-il bien pu voir pour que le prodige des Hyuuga soit à ce point effrayé ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il serait bon de le savoir… »

* * *

Sakura soupira puis céda :

« - Pfff bon, d'accord… Mais pas tard alors.

-C'est mieux que rien. Allez, viens !

-Attends, je range deux, trois trucs et j'arrive… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle suivait Ino dans la rue.

« - Et donc, répète-moi, s'il te plait, il y aura qui ?

-Ben déjà nous deux, Shika, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, à part ça, je ne sais pas… Shino aussi peut-être et Hinata si elle est rentrée de sa mission… »

Alors qu'elles étaient arrivées devant l'entrée du bar, Sakura fronça les sourcils : elle reconnaissait l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air et elle n'aimait pas ça… Les deux filles entrèrent finalement et furent surprises du nombre de personnes présentes. La salle était presque aussi pleine qu'à l'accoutumée, sauf que tout le monde semblait se connaître. Ino, devant la surprise de son amie lui indiqua la cause :

« - C'est parce qu'ils ont loué la salle. Ce soir, il n'y a que les personnes invitées. Allez, viens, je viens de voir Shika. »

Effectivement, ce dernier se tenait debout derrière une table non loin d'elles, apparemment en train d'écouter plus que de participer à la conversation de deux autres personnes. Les nouvelles arrivées vinrent donc le saluer :

« - Salut Shika !

-'Lut !

-Salut.

-Ah, Sakura, tu as décidé de venir, finalement…

-Oui, de toute façon, Ino m'aurait traînée ici si j'avais refusé.

-Je vois.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un te sorte de temps en temps ! Mais, dis-nous, au fait, pourquoi un tel rassemblement, Shika ?

-Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait plus été autant à se trouver au village en même temps, donc je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion…

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée… Et donc, qui est là ?

-Neji est là-bas, » dit-il en montrant évasivement une portion de la salle, « Kakashi ne doit pas être loin, Kiba drague Tenten et Naruto était à côté de moi il y a cinq minutes. Les autres sont aussi des amis, mais vous ne les connaissez peut-être pas ou alors de vue si vous les avez déjà croisés ici… »

Ino s'éloigna alors, un sourit séducteur aux lèvres : de toute évidence, elle avait repéré quelqu'un qui lui plaisait. Sakura s'approcha alors de Shikamaru et, diminuant le volume de sa voix, lui demanda :

« - Tes autres amis, ce sont des ANBU, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Hm… Et j'imagine que certains d'entre eux profitent de notre arrangement ?

-Oui. C'était le deal.

-Je sais. Mais vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus que ce que tu m'avais dit quand on l'a conclu, comment ça se fait que tu sois passé à de telles doses ? A moins qu'il y en ait qui ne soient pas venus…

-Non, ils sont presque tous là…

-Même les nouveaux dont tu as fait allusion il y a plusieurs mois ?

-Oui. »

La jeune fille scruta alors la salle avec des yeux curieux.

« - Laisse tomber, ce sont des ANBU, ils ne se laisseront pas griller si facilement…

-Qui sait ? »

En réalité, Sakura était morte de curiosité. Elle voulait absolument savoir qui était cet ANBU nouvellement promu. D'une part parce qu'elle était curieuse de nature, et ensuite, parce que depuis qu'il était entré dans le cercle très fermé des ANBU, Shikamaru venait la voir de plus en plus souvent. Et ce n'était pas bon signe… Mais elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions : comme Shikamaru venait de lui dire, c'étaient des ANBU, ils ne se laisseraient certainement pas démasquer si facilement. Elle était bien incapable de déterminer qui, des junins présents dans la salle, faisait partie de la section d'élite.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, alors qu'elle discutait avec Neji, qui semblait exceptionnellement bien luné ce soir et qui lui faisait l'insigne honneur de lui accorder des réponses, elle avisa Naruto, assis à une table couverte de verres vides. Quelque chose la chiffonnait depuis un moment mais elle n'était pas très sûre de ce que ça pouvait être. Elle décida alors de se renseigner auprès de Neji.

« - Dis, c'est moi ou Naruto n'est pas le centre de gravité ce soir ? »

Le regard et le visage de son interlocuteur se firent immédiatement plus sombres alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil dans la direction du blond.

« - Effectivement…

-Et tout le monde semble l'éviter parce que … ?

-Il est de mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci.

-Oh. »

Sakura était surprise : que Naruto soit de mauvaise humeur n'était pas courant, certes, mais cela arrivait – surtout depuis un peu plus de deux ans. Ce qu'il l'étonnait c'était que les gens l'évitent à cause de ça. Elle exprima d'ailleurs son avis à voix haute :

« - Depuis quand on évite les gens rien que parce qu'ils sont de mauvais poil ? »

Neji vrilla alors son regard blanc laiteux dans le sien. Il put y voir qu'elle était réellement étonnée et même offusquée. Il soupira.

« - C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Naruto de mauvais poil…

-Je ne te permets pas ! J'étais sa coéquipière quand on était genin, bien sûr que je le connais quand il est en rogne !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ce que je dis, c'est que… Comment expliquer ça ? Il… Disons qu'il ne donne pas envie de rester près de lui quand il est comme ça.

-Ben voyons !

-Ce n'est pas méchant ce que je dis. Va lui demander ce qui ne va pas, tu verras bien… »

Avec un regard de reproche, la jeune fille s'approcha de Naruto. Elle lui fit un salut discret et s'assit à côté de lui.

« - Salut, comment tu vas ? »

Naruto tourna vaguement la tête vers elle, à peine pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait remarquée mais qu'il n'était pas d'humeur. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle _sentit_…


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

L'atmosphère autour d'elle semblait avoir gagné en densité. Elle se sentait oppressée et éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Son malaise s'intensifia encore quand Naruto inspira profondément. Son sang se glaça. Elle avait peur, peur de cette aura maléfique qui l'opprimait et la scotchait sur place, peur de cette soif de sang qui pulsait et qu'elle sentait de toutes les cellules de son corps. Elle n'était qu'une petite chose insignifiante à côté d'une puissance incommensurable qui n'aspirait qu'au massacre, à la violence, au sang, à la mort. Elle sentait une sueur glacée lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale. Quand son verre lui échappa des mains, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Le bruit qu'il fit en se renversant sur la table et la sensation de froid que le liquide avait provoqué en trempant son pantalon la sortirent de sa transe. Elle se leva précipitamment et revint près de Neji, qui lui passa son verre et qu'elle but d'une traite.

« - Tu comprends, maintenant ? Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas rester à ses côtés, c'est simplement qu'on ne peut pas.

-Kami-sama…

-Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable. »

Il se dirigea vers la table du blond pour y poser son verre vide et revint vers la jeune fille.

« - Ca n'a pas l'air de te gêner tant que ça. » lui fit-elle remarquer.

« - C'est parce que j'ai plus l'habitude, je suis souvent parti en mission avec lui ces derniers mois.

-Et c'était à chaque fois comme ça ?

-Non, ce n'était pas aussi fort. C'est la première fois qu'il est aussi sombre.

-À cause de quoi est-il dans cet état-là ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda alors sévèrement.

« - Ce n'est rien, ça va lui passer… Espérons…

-Neji ?

-Juste qu'il est un peu sur les nerfs, ces temps-ci.

-Bon, ok. »

Pas dupe, Sakura avait bien compris qu'il y avait une bonne raison à cet état, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus ce soir.

* * *

_Du sang_

_Des os qui craquent…_

_La peur… Ca sent tellement bon, la peur…_

Une gerbe de sang, un bras arraché, une tête retournée,… Tant d'images qui passaient dans la tête de Naruto. Et un rire aussi, un rire si malsain que les précédentes images semblaient emplies de poésie et bucoliques. Naruto soupira et vida son verre d'une traite. Rien. Il soupira à nouveau. Voila qu'il ne sentait même plus l'alcool passer dans sa gorge. Trop habitué. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas saoul ce soir, cela faisait longtemps que l'alcool ne lui faisait plus d'effet. Il sentit deux nouveaux chakras arriver. Ainsi Ino et Sakura avaient, elles aussi, été invitées… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait plus vues. Il réalisa alors que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

_Misérables créatures !_

Naruto grogna : il aurait dû prendre une dose avant de venir. Mais il n'avait pas voulu, il s'était dit que le joint – presque pur – qu'il avait fumé une heure avant suffirait. Il avait eu tort. Bon sang ! Quel imbécile ! Il le savait pourtant, que l'herbe ne lui suffisait plus et que son effet s'estompait au bout d'une heure, une heure et demi selon les proportions.

« _Ce n'est rien, reprend-toi ! Dans deux heures, je sors d'ici, je rentre chez moi et je me fais un rail. Mouais, bonne idée._ »

Une image particulièrement écœurante s'afficha à son esprit. Naruto retint un frisson de colère et repensa à la raison de son état. Deux mois. Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas pu se défouler ! Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? De ce fichu ordre de fuite ! Tout à sa colère, il entendit tout de même Sakura le saluer. Il lui accorda un geste lui montrant qu'il l'avait remarquée et replongea dans ses pensées.

« _Ok, demain, je n'ai pas de mission. Bon, entrainement… Il faudra que je redemande un paquet à Shika, je n'ai presque plus rien. Il va râler, ça ne fait que trois semaines que je lui ai acheté ma dernière réserve… Tant pis, il acceptera quand même. Lui aussi, maintenant que j'y pense, a augmenté ses doses, ces derniers temps… C'est vrai aussi que sa dernière mission de longue durée n'a pas été un franc succès. Ils ont perdu Heiki… Dommage. M'enfin, ce sont les risques du métier… N'empêche que je me la serais bien tapée. Plutôt bien foutue d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Mais aucune idée de ce à quoi peut bien ressembler son visage… Enfin, pouvait… Bon, envie de bouger, moi ce soir… _»

Il scruta alors la salle du regard, à la recherche d'une occupation pour la soirée.

* * *

« - T'abuses !

-Quoi ?

-Galère !

-Comment ça « galère » ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal… Et puis, j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose…

-Je sais, mais tu aurais quand même pu te taper quelqu'un d'autre que Tenten ! Enfin, c'est une de nos amies !

-Tss. Et alors ? Elle était loin de s'en plaindre, que je m'occupe d'elle, crois moi !

-T'es pas croyable.

-Arrête, Shika, t'es pas crédible dans le rôle du bon samaritain qui donne des leçons de morale ! Et de toute façon, c'est pas comme si je me souciais réellement de ce genre de choses…

-Je sais… »

Shikamaru soupira : rien qu'imaginer les embrouilles que cette « partie de jambes en l'air », comme avait dit Naruto, pourrait créer l'épuisait.

* * *

Attablé dans un bar, un jeune homme soupira. Il détestait attendre et cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'il attendait ses coéquipiers. Il se resservit un verre au pichet devant lui et attendit encore. Quelques minutes plus tard, une personne vint prendre place en face de lui.

« - Tu es en retard, Karin. »

La voix était froide et sans aucune émotion. Elle inspirait la peur et vous faisait immédiatement regretter de ne pas être à l'opposé du village.

« - C'est de la faute de cet imbécile ! »

Le jeune homme, qui jusque là ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard, lui décocha une œillade acérée. La jeune fille déglutit avant de tenter de reprendre contenance et de dire d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée :

« - Il ne devrait plus tarder. Quant à Juugo, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique. »

Effectivement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un deuxième jeune homme s'assit à la table.

« - Hey ! Sasuke, toujours constipé ? »

Ledit Sasuke tourna alors dangereusement lentement la tête vers la personne qui jouait avec sa vie en lui parlant de la sorte et la salua d'un glacial « Suigetsu. ». Lequel sembla regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir succombé aux tortures qu'il avait eues à endurer jusqu'à récemment. Sasuke reporta finalement son attention sur le géant qui venait d'arriver.

« - Juugo.

-Désolé pour le retard.

-Qu'avez-vous appris ? Karin ?

-Rien de bien particulier. Village civil, pas – ou presque – de problème, ils ont récemment reçu l'aide d'un village ninja mais je n'ai pas pu obtenir davantage d'informations.

-Hm. Suigetsu ?

-Pffft. Rien de spécial non plus. L'aide qu'ils ont reçue venait de Konoha, une bande de brigands à éliminer. C'était une équipe de chuunins qui a été envoyée, donc ça ne devait pas être grand-chose.

-Bien… Juugo ?

-Rien de plus que ce qui a été dit. Sauf une chose, et Karin et Suigetsu l'ont entendue aussi, tout comme je pense que tu dois aussi le savoir…

-Oui. Cet ordre de fuite, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement.

-Effectivement, j'en ai entendu parler…

-Quel ordre de fuite ?

-Imbécile !

-Grosse vache !

-Mollusque !

-Suffit. » claqua la voix de Sasuke, guère plus forte qu'un murmure, mais cela suffit pour calmer les deux nukenins. « Comme je le disais, il y a apparemment un ordre de fuite qui a été émis. La dernière, et unique, fois où c'est arrivé était avec Yondaime Hokage.

-Hein ? Quand ça ?

-Il y a une vingtaine d'années. Tout ninja avait alors reçu l'ordre de fuir quand Yondaime était dans le secteur, excepté les ninjas de Konoha bien évidemment.

-Ok. Et cette fois, il concerne qui, cet ordre de fuite ?

-Aucune idée.

-Un ninja au masque de renard, apparemment de Konoha.

-Encore ?

-Oui.

-Bah ! Ce ne doit pas être si terrible que ça, on ne va quand même pas se fier aux racontars et fuir devant un ninja de pacotille ! De Konoha de surcroit !

-Suigetsu n'a pas tort, on ne sait pas si c'est vrai. Toutefois, un tel ordre ne peut être ignoré. Je veux dire par là qu'il faudra quand même rester sur nos gardes, si un ninja possédant une telle puissance existe, il pourrait être plus difficile à battre.

-Mouais, je continue à penser que ce sont des balivernes !

-Laisse penser ceux qui savent le faire.

-Oh ! Je vais te…

-Assez. Nous reprenons la route immédiatement. »

Les quatre ninjas disparurent en un clin d'œil, ignorants de l'oreille attentive qui avait suivi leur conversation.

* * *

Le silence. Enfin. Le noir aussi. Le soulagement. Plus de cris d'agonie ou d'images de corps déchiquetés. Naruto soupira d'aise. Affalé dans son canapé, dans le noir, il venait de se prendre un rail de cette délicieuse petite poudre blanche aux capacités tant appréciées. Il l'avait attendue, cette dose ! Une semaine qu'il n'en avait plus pris. Il était tombé en rac et avait dû attendre tout ce temps pour que Shikamaru lui en apporte à nouveau. Ce soir, il s'était fait plaisir et s'était offert une double dose. Pour l'attente. Pour le silence. Pour la paix. Les yeux fermés, il ne pensait à rien. _Rien_. Peu de personnes se rendaient compte du bien que cela pouvait apporter de ne penser à _rien_. Lui s'en était aperçu quand il avait commencé à entendre la voix de Kyuubi dans sa tête, voila presque quatre ans. Au début, ce n'était qu'à de longs intervalles irréguliers, et la voix était faible. Il ne s'était donc pas inquiété et l'avait mis sur le coup de la colère, de la fatigue,… Il avait continué à agir comme il l'avait toujours fait : souriant et d'éternelle bonne humeur, un gamin qui faisait ses pitreries mais qui était foncièrement bon et honnête. Le départ de Sasuke l'avait fortement touché, mais il avait fini par s'en remettre. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais c'est ce que les autres devaient penser. Il avait commencé à jouer la comédie bien avant les voix, mais uniquement pour ne pas blesser les autres. C'était il y a bien longtemps, maintenant. Il avait commencé à changer à peu près un an après qu'il ait entendu les voix pour la première fois. Il les entendait de plus en plus souvent, et les ignorer sapait ses forces. Il s'était alors renfermé peu à peu sur lui-même, fatigué de devoir porter ce masque jovial qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui. C'est également à ce moment-là que ses yeux avaient foncé, qu'il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, et que ceux-ci avaient pris des reflets cuivrés. Souhaitant développer une nouvelle technique, il s'était aperçu que la voix du démon se taisait après un entrainement intensif. Ravi d'avoir trouvé une solution, il s'était plongé corps et âme dans l'entrainement et avait progressé à une vitesse fulgurante, acquérant une puissance proprement effrayante. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il s'était vraiment rapproché de Shikamaru. Celui-ci l'avait toujours soutenu, surtout depuis le départ de Sasuke, mais leur amitié s'était approfondie et consolidée au cours de ces entrainements. Au début, Shikamaru y participait également, donnant son avis sur les techniques et les enchainements du blond, qui lui rendait la pareille. Le brun avait donc également beaucoup progressé et avait grimpé en grades rapidement. Mais la puissance du blond augmentant, il fut dépassé et avait dû se résigner à regarder plutôt que participer. Malheureusement, les voix avaient continué de résonner dans la tête de Naruto. Il s'était alors mis à boire. Oh ! Au début, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça ne plaisait pas à Shikamaru, qui ignorait pourquoi son ami s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Un jour où, une fois de plus, il avait empêché Naruto de se saouler, celui-ci lui avait alors tout expliqué. Impuissant face au problème de celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami, Shikamaru, depuis ce jour, s'efforçait d'aider Naruto quand ça devenait trop dur. Ils se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts et avaient une confiance sans borne l'un envers l'autre. De quelques verres, la quantité d'alcool nécessaire pour faire taire les voix avait augmenté, jusqu'à devenir plusieurs litres. En plus de la voix rocailleuse du renard, le jinchuuriki ressentait de plus en plus la soif de sang et de violence du démon. Quand même l'alcool ne le soulagea plus, ce fut Shikamaru qui lui apporta la solution.

* * *

_Voilà, je ne sais pas si cette histoire vous plait ou non, mais j'aime bien l'écrire. Je rappelle que ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire en soi dans le sens où je ne sais pas où elle va me mener, je me laisse porter au gré de mon inspiration. Je n'ai pas de fin en tête, je ne sais même pas s'il y en aura une bien définie. Toujours est-il que je continuerai à l'écrire tant que je suis inspirée... Donc j'espère que vous me suivrez dans mes délires (pas les plus farfelus, ceux-la, il vaut mieux que vous n'en sachez rien xD )_

_Au fil de l'écriture, je constate que _Déchéance_ est devenue bien plus complexe que mon idée de départ (qui était un OS assez long, mais pas autant!) et je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal. Je suis assez contente de ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant._

_Enfin, je vous laisse juges ^^_

_Merci de me lire!_

_Celohei_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut tout le monde._

_Encore une fois, j'ai mis longtemps à publier la suite donc pour me faire pardonner, voici une chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude._

_Enjoy!_

_Celohei_

* * *

Shikamaru revenait de chez Naruto. Il lui avait apporté sa commande. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il l'attendait, lui aussi, mais il ne l'avait obtenue que ce soir. Il n'était pas resté chez le blond, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci ne désirait aucune compagnie pour pouvoir se relaxer complètement. De plus, Shikamaru aussi avait besoin de sa dose. Arrivé chez lui, il se fit un rail, confortablement installé dans son canapé. Il remercia silencieusement Sakura avant de se laisser aller. Cela faisait tellement de bien d'_oublier_… Cela faisait plus de deux ans maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte que l'ignorance était l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses qui puissent exister. Depuis qu'il avait troqué sa veste de junin contre un masque d'argile, depuis qu'il faisait partie de l'élite, depuis qu'il était devenu une ombre. Quelle ironie… « Décision des supérieurs »… Voila ce qui l'avait amené à envier les enfants du village pour leur ignorante insouciance. Entré dans l'ANBU, il avait pénétré un monde de ténèbres : la violence des combats, la difficulté de vivre avec ce qu'on a vu, ce qu'on a fait, les cauchemars qui ne sont en rien des songes mais bien des souvenirs, les réminiscences de la chaleur et de l'odeur du sang sur soi, des cris tant des ennemis que des coéquipiers, des râles d'agonie, les images qui nous hantent dès que l'on ferme les yeux, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde, ces images que sont les derniers regards emplis de reconnaissance et de gratitude de tous ces équipiers qu'on a dû achever afin d'en apaiser les souffrances,… Tant d'horreurs que tout être humain espère ne jamais rencontrer un jour, Shikamaru les avait vécues, et bien plus encore… Tant de fois il avait vomi, pleuré pour essayer d'oublier. « Mais on n'oublie pas l'enfer quand on l'a vécu. Et l'enfer, c'est notre métier. » Telles avaient été les paroles de son capitaine un soir où il l'avait trouvé dans les vestiaires des ANBU en train de vomir au dessus d'un seau au retour d'une mission qui avait coûté la vie à trois des membres de leur équipe. Ce soir-là, son capitaine lui avait tendu un petit sac de toile qu'il avait sorti de la poche intérieure de sa tenue de civil. « Tu en a plus besoin que moi, ce soir. » lui avait-il dit. Trop anesthésié par l'horreur pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez lui et en ouvrant le sac que Shikamaru avait réalisé. De l'herbe. Le capitaine lui avait offert l'oubli pour une soirée. C'est ainsi que le brun était entré dans le monde de la drogue. Il avait alors découvert que la quasi-totalité des ANBU avaient recours à ce genre de procédés. Au début réticent, il comprenait néanmoins la nécessité d'un tel comportement. Ce qui l'avait entièrement convaincu ? Un interrogatoire. La formation de ninja comprend une formation à l'interrogatoire, mais la section d'interrogatoire et de torture porte bien son nom, et un interrogatoire mené par un capitaine d'ANBU n'a rien d'un pique nique à la plage. Après cet épisode plus que sanglant, Shikamaru n'avait plus pu se passer de drogue. Un jour qu'il rentrait chez lui, il avait retrouvé Naruto sur son canapé, la tête entre ses mains. Il s'était approché et avait compris : Naruto avait bu jusqu'à plus soif, mais ce qui devait arriver tôt ou tard avait fini par se produire. L'alcool ne lui faisait plus aucun effet et la voix de Kyuubi devait résonner une fois encore dans sa tête, à en juger par sa posture. Le génie avait alors initié le blond à sa manière de gérer ce genre de problème. Et ce qui était l'oubli de l'un était devenu le silence de l'autre…

* * *

Sakura referma la porte de son appartement et se dirigea vers sa cuisine en soupirant. Elle se fit une tasse de thé puis s'installa dans son canapé, dans le salon. Le temps que sa boisson refroidisse, elle médita et se relaxa : elle avait eu une longue journée et avait besoin de cet instant de décompression. Son regard se promena un moment sur les meubles qui faisaient de cet appartement son chez elle, puis se posa sur une enveloppe posée sur la commode. Son visage s'assombrit. Cette enveloppe, elle la détestait pour ce qu'elle représentait. Cette enveloppe, c'était Shikamaru qui la lui avait apportée une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Cette enveloppe, c'était le prix à payer pour oublier. Soudain, elle n'eut plus envie de boire son thé. Elle se leva et alla le verser dans l'évier. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de bain et prit une brève douche avant de s'habiller pour la nuit. Une fois dans son lit, la jeune fille laissa ses souvenirs remonter à la surface…

_« - Sakura !_

_-Hai !_

_-Dorénavant, tu seras la nouvelle chef de service._

_-H… Hai, Tsunade-sama !_

_-Je t'ai choisie toi parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Le poste que je te donne est un poste très important, beaucoup de responsabilités t'incomberont._

_-Je ferai du mieux que je peux, sensei !_

_-Je sais bien. » dit l'Hokage avec un sourire chaleureux et satisfait. « Tu ne dirigeras pas n'importe quel service. Je te nomme chef du service des jounins…_

_-Des jounins ?_

_-Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout… Tu devras observer une discrétion à toute épreuve, car les ANBU dépendent également de ton département. Puisque leur identité doit rester secrète, tu seras la seule à avoir accès à leur dossier, avec moi évidemment. Tu n'auras pas accès à leur identité à proprement parler, mais tu es intelligente : à force de les soigner, tu devineras forcément qui se cache derrière quel masque. Le maintien de leur anonymat fait donc partie de tes responsabilités. Tu comprends bien que si tu venais à divulguer quoi que ce soit, tu encourrais la peine de mort. De plus, l'ANBU concerné serait mis en danger et ne serait plus fiable. Ce que tu verras n'aura plus rien à voir avec ce que tu avais l'habitude de soigner jusqu'à maintenant. »_

Sakura soupira. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'elle occupait ce poste. Elle en avait vu des horreurs. Des blessures externes effroyables, des lésions internes incurables,… Elle faisait un excellent boulot, mais certains ninjas étaient arrivés dans un état tel qu'elle n'avait pas pu les sauver. Il lui arrivait également assez fréquemment d'aller directement sur le terrain en plus de ses propres missions. Elle ne s'en réjouissait jamais. Quand on la demandait sur place, c'était bien souvent parce que les blessés l'étaient trop grièvement pour se déplacer… et, malheureusement, elle arrivait parfois trop tard… Elle fit une grimace. Le pire n'était pas d'arriver trop tard. Ceux qui partaient ne souffraient plus. Non, le pire était pour ceux qui survivaient. La souffrance physique était trop souvent aux limites de l'insupportable, malgré les calmants, mais la douleur psychologique dépassait de loin celle infligée au corps. Victimes de genjutsus puissants, de tortures, de la perte d'un ami, d'un coéquipier, nombreux étaient ceux qui souffraient de lésions plus difficiles à soigner qu'une coupure ou une fracture. Elle avait vu des ninjas impitoyables hurler d'horreur, de peur ou de désespoir.

Toujours allongée sur son lit, le visage de Sakura se ferma encore davantage alors qu'un autre souvenir lui revenait.

_Elle frappa à la porte et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, le battant s'ouvrit sur un Shikamaru surpris._

_« - Salut ! Je ne te dérange pas ?_

_-'Lut. Non, ça va, entre._

_-Merci. »_

_Elle pénétra dans le petit appartement et s'assit dans le fauteuil quand le jeune homme lui proposa._

_« - Thé ?_

_-Hein ? Euh, non merci… »_

_Le shinobi s'affala dans le sofa en face d'elle et alluma une cigarette._

_« - Shika, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose… »_

_L'interpellé tiqua._

_« - Je t'écoute… _

_-Tu te souviens des tests que tu as passés la semaine dernière ? J'ai eu les résultats…_

_-Galère… » soupira le brun en sachant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir._

_« - Je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai trouvé dans tes résultats. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, mais j'aimerais comprendre… Je veux dire, cette chose te détruira la santé, tu le sais ça, non ? Alors pourquoi ? »_

_Shikamaru se leva alors et retira son t-shirt avant de la fixer dans les yeux. Sakura, d'abord intriguée par son comportement remarqua alors son pectoral gauche. Ou plutôt, le tatouage qui ornait celui-ci._

_« - Félicitations, j'imagine._

_-Pas vraiment, non._

_-Je vois… Depuis combien de temps ?_

_-Six mois… »_

_Elle le connaissait par cœur, ce tatouage, pour le voir sur bon nombre de ses patients… Ses patients masqués, car il s'agissait du tatouage qui faisait la différence entre les jounins réguliers et les ANBU. Elle ne comprenait pourtant pas pourquoi son ami se droguait. Les tests avaient révélé qu'il consommait à intervalles réguliers, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Son vis-à-vis sembla remarquer son incompréhension car il prit la parole._

_« - Tu nous soignes peut-être, mais tu ne sais rien…_

_-Je vous soigne seulement, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas ignorante. » dit-elle d'un ton posé. « Je sais que la drogue est relativement présente dans votre caste, mais je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais dedans… Je ne comprends pas…_

_-C'est pour ça que tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on endure, tu ignores les circonstances de nos blessures, tu sais juste qu'il faut les soigner. Mais il n'y a pas que les blessures physiques qui nous font souffrir. Et la drogue est le seul moyen pour nous de soigner ces autres blessures._

_-Précise._

_-Sans ça, on deviendrait fou, on en a besoin. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre._

_-Explique-moi alors ! » s'énerva-t-elle._

_« - Non ! De toute façon, je ne veux pas en parler !_

_-Alors montre-moi !_

_-Je refuse._

_-Je ne te demande pas de m'emmener sur le terrain, je te demande de me montrer._

_-Je ne te plongerai pas dans un genjutsu comme ça._

_-Pourquoi pas ? Je suis votre médecin, si je veux vous aider, je dois comprendre. Et puis, on est ami, non ? Alors laisse-moi t'aider… s'il-te-plait._

_-Galère ! Soit ! Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, es-tu sûre de vouloir savoir ?_

_-Oui._

_-Bon, alors d'accord. Mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas une promenade de santé._

_-Je sais._

_-Bien. »_

_Le jeune homme lança alors sa technique. Aussitôt, Sakura se retrouva dans un espace vide, noir, silencieux. La voix le Shikamaru résonna :_

_« - Tu es sûre ? Après, il ne te sera plus possible de te sortir de ma technique sans que je ne le veuille. »_

_Elle hocha la tête affirmativement._

_« - Alors bienvenue dans mon quotidien… »_

_Elle était dans la forêt, accroupie derrière un buisson. Elle perçut un mouvement à sa droite et se sentit acquiescer. Elle comprit alors qu'elle vivait les évènements du point de vue de Shikamaru, dont elle occupait le corps. Comprenant également qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs, elle se laissa porter où son corps l'emmenait en faisant attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. La sensation était déroutante. Son corps bougeait indépendamment de sa volonté, mais elle ressentait tout comme s'il s'était agi de sa propre enveloppe corporelle : les sons, les chakras des autres, l'herbe sur laquelle elle se trouvait, mais aussi l'anticipation, la concentration, la peur,… Cependant, toutes ces perceptions étaient légèrement atténuées. Elle devina que Shikamaru lui montrait sa première mission en tant qu'ANBU. Elle perçut le signal de son chef d'équipe, puis tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Une silhouette devant elle, un sourire qui lui glaça le sang, un ricanement, une injonction à se rendre, et puis le début du combat. La violence de celui-ci la laissa sans voix, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'y avait aucune technique échangée, que du taijutsu. Mais la vitesse des coups était invraisemblable. Puis, elle sentit. Et elle vit. À mesure que le combat durait, de fines gouttelettes de sang éclaboussaient les alentours. Il y en avait de plus en plus, tant et si bien que rapidement la végétation fut entièrement recouverte du liquide carmin. Quelques instants plus tard, la cible s'écroula. Alors, Sakura réalisa : à chaque coup asséné, les ninjas masqués lui infligeaient une blessure. Chacun d'entre eux tenait un sabre court à la main. Sabre qui dégoulinait de sang. Le nukenin n'était pas mort d'un coup bien placé, il s'était vidé de son sang. Étendu devant elle, il semblait avoir été dépecé, sa chair sanguinolente était à vif et continuait de maculer la terre d'hémoglobine. Le chef d'équipe s'avança pour s'assurer de la mort de leur opposant. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol avec un bruit de succion : la terre n'arrivait pas à absorber tout le liquide. _

_La scène s'effaça pour se transformer. Cette fois-ci, elle n'occupait plus le corps de Shikamaru, mais le voyait devant elle. Son uniforme était toujours couvert de sang et semblait toujours humide. Ils se trouvaient dans une grotte. Shikamaru retira son masque et se pencha en avant pour vomir. Un de ses coéquipiers vint près de lui et lui tendit un linge en lui tapotant l'épaule. _

_« - C'est ta première fois, c'est normal. »_

_Ne s'attendant pas à une réponse de la part de Shikamaru encore occupé à vomir, le ninja revint s'asseoir à côté du feu qui brûlait. _

_Le décor changea à nouveau. Elle se trouvait à Konoha, dans le corps de Shikamaru. Il déambulait dans les rues mais elle pouvait nettement percevoir son malaise. Il avait encore la sensation d'avoir du sang sur lui. L'impression était tellement forte que Sakura se demanda comment il avait pu faire pour continuer à marcher au lieu de se précipiter chez lui pour prendre une douche. Elle comprit quand elle remarqua qu'il se dirigeait vers les terrains d'entrainement. Elle aussi aimait bien se défouler pour se vider la tête. Elle fut étonnée de constater que Shikamaru ne pénétrait pas sur le terrain mais se contentait de le longer. Il n'allait pas s'entrainer ? Une lame de vent frappa de plein fouet un arbre à un mètre d'elle et en fit des allumettes. Étrangement, Shikamaru ne paniquait pas. Autre fait bizarre, elle ne ressentait aucun chakra à proximité. Pourtant, cette rafale devait bien venir de quelque part ! Le propriétaire du corps qu'elle occupait s'assit sur la souche et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Naruto vint s'asseoir à terre, juste à côté. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, mais elle sentait Shikamaru se calmer peu à peu. Après une heure, le blond prit la parole : _

_« - À ce point-là ?_

_-Hm._

_-Je vois… Soirée sportive ? »_

_Shikamaru ricana avant de répondre « Soirée sportive. ». Et la scène s'évapora une fois de plus._

_Les situations s'enchaînèrent. Des combats, des cris, de la peur, du soulagement, du sang, de la tension, encore des cris, du sang, de nouveau des combats, de la souffrance, de l'anticipation, des poursuites, du silence, de la peine, du sang, des cris, toujours, de l'adrénaline, du désespoir, des combats, … Ces scènes de missions étaient entrecoupées de noir, d'alcool, de silences avec Naruto, de drogue, de hauts-le-cœurs, de pleurs, … Aucun visage, hormis celui de Naruto…_

_La pièce était éclairée. Les murs gris clair ne comportaient aucune ouverture. Au centre, une chaise, occupée par un homme dont Sakura ne parvenait pas à saisir les traits. Ses mains étaient liées derrière son dos. Il ricana, un son de sadisme à l'état brut. Autour de lui, trois ANBU, dont Shikamaru. Le chef d'équipe s'avança._

_« - Rigole, tant que tu le peux toujours…_

_-Hahaha ! Que crois-tu faire avec ton équipe minable ?_

_-Tu détiens une information dont nous avons besoin… Donne-la nous et je te laisse repartir… peut-être…_

_-Dans tes rêves !_

_-Comme tu voudras… »_

_L'ANBU s'approcha du prisonnier et l'homme cria._

_Sakura ouvrit les yeux et sa pencha en avant pour vomir. Shikamaru venait de la libérer du genjutsu. Prévoyant sa réaction, il avait envoyé un clone chercher un seau qu'il avait placé devant la jeune fille. Il lui tendit un linge légèrement humide et frais. Quand enfin elle n'eut plus rien dans le ventre, elle se redressa. Il lui tendit alors un verre d'eau qu'elle accepta d'une main tremblante. Tout son corps tremblait._

_« - Désolé._

_-Ce… Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui ai insisté._

_-Hm… Ca va aller ?_

_-Oui, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps._

_-Pas de problème. »_

_La nuit était tombée. La jeune fille frissonna. Shikamaru se leva et aller chercher une couverture qu'il lui mit sur les épaules._

_« - Merci…_

_-Je t'en prie._

_-Ce que tu as vu… vécu, c'est… c'est horrible ! »_

_Elle redressa la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux, les siens emplis de larmes contenues._

_« - Oui. Tu comprends ?_

_-Oui, je comprends. Comment tu fais pour tenir ?_

_-Seul, je ne tiens pas, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de cette drogue, elle me permet d'oublier, au moins pour un temps… Et Naruto m'aide aussi… Quoi que pour le moment, ce soit plutôt l'inverse. » ajouta-t-il en murmurant. C'était tellement bas que Sakura ne l'entendit pas._

_« - Je comprends. Et je comprends aussi mieux pourquoi tant de mes patients ANBU ont des tests positifs. Vous en avez besoin. Kami-sama ! Comment font ceux qui n'en prennent pas ?_

_-Chacun a sa manière d'encaisser. Certains se noient dans l'alcool, d'autres dans les missions, d'autres prennent de la drogue, comme moi,…_

_-Tu veux dire qu'il y en a qui s'abandonnent dans les missions ? Mais comment… ?_

_-Pendant les missions, on ne pense à rien, pas même à ce qu'on y fait. On le fait, c'est tout. Paradoxalement, être en mission nous empêche d'y penser. Tu es une kunoichi, tu as déjà vécu des situations difficiles. Tu dois avoir remarqué que pendant ces moments-là, tu ressasses tout quand tu ne fais rien. Le temps libre entre les missions, le temps de repos, c'est ça le pire. Parce que c'est pendant le temps libre qu'on pense, qu'on se souvient, qu'on essaie de comprendre, qu'on a des regrets, qu'on revoit ceux qu'on a perdus. »_

_Shikamaru s'était pris la tête entre les mains. Sakura sentait bien qu'il avait besoin de parler. C'était douloureux, mais maintenant, il avait ouvert la vanne et tout devait sortir. Il continua, sa voix tremblant de souffrance, de colère, de tristesse, de désespoir, de fatigue, d'injustice, de haine, de dégoût…_

_« - Quand je ferme les yeux, je revois tous ces visages, tous ces regards, toutes ces personnes que j'ai tuées, que mon équipe a tuées je revois les visages des coéquipiers que j'ai dû achever, la gratitude et le soulagement dans leurs yeux à travers leur masque quand enfin la douleur s'en va avec leur vie, quand ils savent qu'ils ne verront plus toutes ces horreurs, qu'ils n'entendront plus tous ces cris. Ces cris, je les entends en permanence, le sang sur mes mains, je peux encore le voir. Ils m'ont dit que je m'habituerais… Je pensais qu'on ne s'habituait pas à ces choses-là. J'avais tort, je m'y suis habitué. Je ne ressens plus rien quand je sens le corps de ma victime se relâcher entre mes ombres, quand j'entends sa nuque craquer alors que je ne suis même pas dans son champ de vision… Je suis devenu un shinobi, un homme qui ne ressent rien._

_-C'est faux ! »_

_Le shinobi la regarda, interrogatif._

_« - Tu n'es pas insensible, sinon tu ne me parlerais pas de tout ça, tu n'aurais pas essayé de me dissuader de comprendre._

_-Je ne t'ai pas tout montré, Sakura. Mon quotidien est plus sombre encore que ce que je t'ai laissée entr'apercevoir._

_-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois te pourrir la santé._

_-Je pensais que tu avais compris._

_-Et c'est le cas. »_

C'était ce soir-là que Shikamaru et elle avait passé leur accord. Cela remontait à loin déjà… Frissonnant, Sakura se glissa sous sa couverture en repensant à son entrevue avec le manipulateur des ombres, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il lui avait apporté l'argent, elle lui avait donné le paquet. Leur arrangement était simple : Sakura ne disait rien sur le trafic de drogue qui avait lieu au sein des ANBU et fournissait elle-même cette drogue en échange, Shikamaru prenait les commandes de ses équipiers, récoltait l'argent, et ne se fournissait que chez elle. Au début, certains n'avait pas été d'accord, mais ils s'étaient vite rendus à l'évidence : la marchandise de Shikamaru, dont ils ignoraient la provenance, était d'excellente qualité, pour le même prix. En effet, Sakura, en sa qualité de médecin, avait trouvé des alternatives aux drogues synthétiques dangereuses pour la santé. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait voulu passer cet accord avec le brun, pour être sûre qu'il ne risquait pas sa santé physique à vouloir préserver sa santé mentale. Elle lui fournissait des produits de sa fabrication, à base de plantes ou autres, ou qu'elle avait achetés mais dont elle était certaine de la qualité. Elle détestait faire ça, revendre de la drogue, mais elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait bien compris que ces ninjas en avait besoin à leur place, elle en prendrait aussi. Elle savait que s'ils n'achetaient pas la sienne, ils se fourniraient chez quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être moins préoccupé par sa marchandise et la santé des clients. Elle préférait donc le faire plutôt que de voir leur santé trop en pâtir. De plus, de cette manière, elle gardait un œil sur la consommation de Shikamaru – il ne lui avait donné aucune identité, elle ignorait donc jusqu'où s'étendait le réseau. Mais c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Tsunade était au courant mais fermait les yeux pour les mêmes raisons. La seule condition était que leur travail ne devait pas s'en ressentir. Cette condition faisant déjà partie de l'accord original, l'Hokage n'avait pas fait d'autre commentaire. Elle s'était tout de même réservé un droit de regard sur les quantités échangées : tant que ça restait raisonnable, elle restait loin de tout ça. Enfin… Plus ou moins loin… Il était arrivé deux ou trois fois à Sakura de recourir à l'aide de la chef de village pour analyser un produit ou l'autre, mais c'était exceptionnel. Perdue dans ses souvenirs, Sakura finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Tsunade soupira. Et soupira encore en se rendant compte qu'elle le faisait bien trop souvent à son goût. Une présence qu'elle reconnut aussitôt apparut derrière elle. Kakashi entra par la fenêtre et se posta devant elle.

« - Au rapport. » fit-elle d'un ton las.

« - J'ai vu mon informateur il y a quelques jours.

-Celui que tu avais perdu de vue ?

-Oui. Je n'avais pas réussi à le contacter depuis plusieurs mois, mais il a repris contact avec moi pendant ma mission. Il était en filature depuis tout ce temps mais a décidé d'y mettre fin, il était sur le point de se faire démasquer.

-Une filature qui s'étale sur plusieurs mois est forcément pour quelque chose d'important… Des détails, je te prie.

-Il a suivi la team Taka.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a plusieurs mois, alors qu'il était dans un bar, il est tombé par hasard sur Sasuke et son équipe. Il a donc décidé de les suivre pour en apprendre plus sur eux.

-Et ?

-Apparemment, Sasuke est le chef d'équipe, il se trimballe trois shinobis, anciens disciples d'Orochimaru.

-Je vois…

-Et ils sont au courant…

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Ils ont eu vent de l'ordre de fuite. Ils ne savent pas qu'il s'agit de Naruto, mais ils savent pour le Renard de Konoha, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il est maintenant appelé par les ninjas des autres villages. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important, si on part du principe que Sasuke, en tant que ninja, sait s'informer. Il est logique qu'ils sachent pour cet ordre. Ce qui m'inquiète davantage, c'est que, d'après les informations collectées pendant sa filature, mon indic' semble penser qu'ils projettent d'attaquer Suna.

-Tch. Sasuke, foutu gamin ! Bon, je règlerai ça plus tard. Je veux toutes les informations que tu as par écrit demain matin sur mon bureau. Quand j'en saurai un peu plus, j'enverrai un message au Kazekage.

-Haï !

-Bien. Repos ! »

Kakashi s'inclina et sortit du bureau. Dehors, alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues, il croisa Shikamaru :

« - Yo !

-'lut, Kakashi-san !

-En congé ?

-Deux jours de repos forcé, ordre de Tsunade-sama.

-Hm… Retour de mission difficile ?

-Deux morts… »

Kakashi soupira. Ce n'était pas facile de faire partie des forces spéciales. Shikamaru et lui continuèrent à marcher côte à côte en silence. Constatant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les terrains d'entraînement réservés aux jounins, Kakashi demanda :

« - Tu vas t'entraîner ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Ah ?

-Galère… » Shikamaru s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir, puis reprit la parole : « En fait, j'ai pour habitude d'y aller seul, mais je pense que vous devriez m'accompagner… »

Kakashi haussa les épaules et acquiesça, ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi le brun voulait parler. Après encore une dizaine de minutes de marche, Shikamaru s'arrêta à nouveau, et se tourna vers Kakashi. Son regard était sérieux et son visage fermé.

« - Si je vous ai amené ici, c'est pour que vous compreniez certaines choses, mais vous devez bien m'écouter.

-Je t'écoute.

-Nous ne sommes plus très loin. Je pense que vous reconnaissez l'endroit… ?

-On est tout près du terrain n°50.

-Exact. Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai amené ici ?

-Le terrain n°50 n'est jamais utilisé, il est en trop mauvais état. Il est aussi le plus éloigné de Konoha… Naruto… Tu m'emmènes voir Naruto.

-Oui. Il est en pleine séance d'entraînement. Je voulais venir le voir pour me changer les idées, mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose que vous voyiez une partie de ce dont il est capable.

-Hm.

-Mais je dois toutefois vous prévenir : comme je vous l'ai dit après son entrée dans le corps d'élite, ses entraînements sont d'un niveau supérieur aux missions de rang A. Il y a donc quelques petites choses que vous devez absolument garder en tête. Pour commencer, je suis le seul qu'il tolère pendant ses entraînements. Donc, vous voir avec moi risque de l'énerver.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il y a une raison au fait qu'il s'entraîne loin des regards. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de la révéler. Donc passons. Quand on arrivera sur le terrain, surtout, faites comme moi : rester au bord et en silence. Contentez-vous de le regarder et surtout n'intervenez pas, quoi que vous puissiez voir. Il sera énervé contre moi et contre vous. Je sais qu'il ne me fera rien de grave et j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour vous. Vous êtes son ancien sensei, espérons qu'il s'en souvienne.

-Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à moi rien que parce que j'assiste à son entraînement ?

-Disons simplement qu'il est vraiment sur les nerfs à cause de cet ordre de fuite, et qu'il s'énerve très rapidement. Il est tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il doit faire ou non, mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque et vous mettre au courant de ce qui pourrait arriver. Naruto est dangereux, je le sais et vous aussi. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas assez stupide pour vous battre contre lui, mais Naruto en colère est ingérable.

-Ca, je veux bien le croire, il n'a jamais été facile à maintenir, et ce, depuis qu'il est genin.

-Vous savez de quoi vous parlez… Dernière recommandation : dans l'hypothèse improbable où il se retournerait contre vous – auquel cas, je ne sais absolument rien faire ne fuyez surtout pas.

-Pourquoi ? Si ma vie est en danger et que je ne peux rien faire contre mon adversaire, la fuite est une solution plus que recommandable et recommandée.

-Vous avez plus de chances de rester en vie en lui faisant face plutôt qu'en le fuyant ou en le suppliant, croyez-moi. La chasse l'excite, et je peux vous garantir qu'en ce moment, il n'est pas loin de craquer. Mieux vaut pour vous de ne pas vous faire prendre en chasse par lui.

-Je vois… « _La chasse_ » ?

-Neji vous l'a déjà fait savoir, non ? Que Naruto en mission a… comment dire ?

-Tendance à s'amuser ? Oui, je me rappelle parfaitement de tout ce que vous avez dit.

-Alors vous pouvez facilement faire le lien avec ce que je viens de vous dire…

-Je comprends.

-Bien. Ça risque d'être galère, mais je pense qu'on peut y aller. »

Kakashi acquiesça.


	7. Chapter 7

_Voici la suite... Elle commence par la fin du chapitre précédent, pour celles et ceux qui ne se souviendraient plus très bien comment il se terminait._

* * *

**Part 7**

-Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à moi rien que parce que j'assiste à son entraînement ?

-Disons simplement qu'il est vraiment sur les nerfs à cause de cet ordre de fuite, et qu'il s'énerve très rapidement. Il est tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il doit faire ou non, mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque et vous mettre au courant de ce qui pourrait arriver. Naruto est dangereux, je le sais et vous aussi. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas assez stupide pour vous battre contre lui, mais Naruto en colère est ingérable.

-Ca, je veux bien le croire, il n'a jamais été facile à maintenir, et ce, depuis qu'il est genin.

-Vous savez de quoi vous parlez… Dernière recommandation : dans l'hypothèse improbable où il se retournerait contre vous – auquel cas, je ne sais absolument rien faire ne fuyez surtout pas.

-Pourquoi ? Si ma vie est en danger et que je ne peux rien faire contre mon adversaire, la fuite est une solution plus que recommandable et recommandée.

-Vous avez plus de chances de rester en vie en lui faisant face plutôt qu'en le fuyant ou en le suppliant, croyez-moi. La chasse l'excite, et je peux vous garantir qu'en ce moment, il n'est pas loin de craquer. Mieux vaut pour vous de ne pas vous faire prendre en chasse par lui.

-Je vois… « _La chasse_ » ?

-Neji vous l'a déjà fait savoir, non ? Que Naruto en mission a… comment dire ?

-Tendance à s'amuser ? Oui, je me rappelle parfaitement de tout ce que vous avez dit.

-Alors vous pouvez facilement faire le lien avec ce que je viens de vous dire…

-Je comprends.

-Bien. Ça risque d'être galère, mais je pense qu'on peut y aller. »

Kakashi acquiesça.

« - Dernière chose : pour ce que j'en sais, il pourrait très bien être en train de mettre au point une nouvelle technique. Ce n'est pas sûr cependant. Mais si c'était le cas, je vous conseille vivement de vous replier discrètement. Ses entraînements ne sont jamais aussi dangereux que lorsqu'il crée une technique.

-Kyuubi ?

-Oui. À cause de lui, le chakra de Naruto est instable. Quand il invente une nouvelle technique, même si d'un point de vue théorique, tout fonctionne, d'un point de vue pratique, c'est une autre histoire. Le chakra de Kyuubi l'empêche de malaxer le sien correctement, alors mettre une technique en pratique lui demande pas mal d'efforts. Souvent, l'instabilité du chakra a des conséquences assez violentes, dirons-nous, et généralement, c'est ce qui l'entoure qui est touché.

-Je vois. Bon. Allons-y.

-Hm. »

Kakashi suivait Shikamaru. Ce que le jeune jounin lui avait dit l'avait assez ébranlé, bien qu'il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du terrain où se trouvait Naruto, Kakashi s'étonna de l'absence de chakra dans les environs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet, qui ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça. D'ailleurs, celui-ci sembla lire dans ses pensées :

« - Il est bien là, ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste qu'il n'utilise qu'une infime quantité de son chakra pour le moment et que le dissimuler est devenu une seconde nature pour lui. À force de missions d'assassinat ou d'espionnage, Naruto a tellement pris l'habitude de se rendre indétectable qu'il l'est réellement devenu.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il est là alors ?

-J'ai appris à le repérer grâce à d'autres éléments…

-Mais encore ?

-C'est à vous de faire l'effort de le découvrir… Si toutefois il vous laisse faire. Naruto accepte que je le repère, c'est en partie pour ça que je suis en mesure d'y arriver. S'il ne le voulait pas, je serais bien incapable de le sentir. Il est doué, et très fort. S'il ne veut pas que vous le voyiez, il serait parfaitement capable de passer à côté de vous sans se faire remarquer. »

Kakashi ne sut quoi répondre : quand Naruto était-il devenu aussi discret ? Un bruit de combat le sortit de ses pensées. S'approchant encore, le son de kunai qui s'entrechoquent se fit de plus en plus fort. Puis la terre trembla. Kakashi se rendit alors compte que l'atmosphère sentait la terre humide, le feu et la sueur. Les deux arrivants contournèrent l'amas de rochers qui leur barrait la vue. Shikamaru soupira et Kakashi entendit un vague « Galère » avant que celui-ci ne s'asseye, le dos contre les rochers. Kakashi l'imita et porta son attention sur Naruto. Celui-ci était aux prises avec trois de ses clones. Kakashi était stupéfait : la violence des coups échangés était inouïe ! Le terrain, dévasté. Certaines pierres étaient encore rouges, sûrement dû à une technique Katon dont il n'aurait pas voulu être le destinataire. Naruto était imperturbable, comme si personne n'était arrivé et ne l'observait. Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Shikamaru, qui haussa les épaules. Traduction : tant mieux si rien ne se passait maintenant, mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien vouloir dire que ce serait encore pire après.

Kakashi reporta son attention sur le blond. Pour le moment, il semblait se confiner au taïjutsu. La vitesse était telle que le copy-nin décida d'utiliser son sharingan pour arriver à le suivre. S'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que tout le corps de Naruto était couvert d'une espèce de bouclier. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Shikamaru :

« - Futon ?

-Oui. Tout son corps en est couvert. C'est une technique qu'il a mise au point il y a à peu près un an. En gros, c'est une variante du rasengan.

-Comment ça ?

-Le rasengan allie le vent avec le chakra, je ne vous apprends rien. Pour faire simple, au lieu que cette puissance ne soit concentrée dans une sphère dans sa main, il l'a étendue à tout son corps.

-Comme une double peau…

-Oui, sauf que cette double peau est mortelle…

- ?

-Le rasengan contient plus de chakra que de vent. Ici, c'est l'inverse. Ce que vous prenez pour un bouclier est en fait des milliers de lames de vent. Autant vous dire que ses adversaires au taijutsu ont plutôt intérêt à avoir la peau épaisse ! »

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés examina alors le terrain. Le terrain d'entraînement n°50 n'était plus jamais utilisé à cause de son mauvais état. Et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi : c'était le terrain de Naruto. On devinait aisément à la configuration du sol que ce terrain avait subi des techniques dévastatrices. Soudain, la pression de l'air changea brusquement, accompagnée d'un crépitement sonore. Kakashi eut juste le temps d'entendre Shikamaru émettre un « Merde ! » distinct avant que celui-ci ne le tire violemment derrière le rocher sur lequel ils étaient appuyés. Alors qu'il allait lui demander la raison de cette brusquerie, une pression immense bloqua l'air dans ses poumons. Une puissance écrasante le paralysa sur place alors qu'une soif de sang lui glaça le sien. Une énorme boule de feu explosa, carbonisant tout le terrain et passant au dessus du rocher. La température était insupportable. Tout s'était déroulé en une fraction de seconde. Kakashi n'était même pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi.

« - Galère ! »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sortit de sa transe, remarquant que le feu s'était éteint. Il imita Shikamaru qui se relevait et passait prudemment sa tête par-dessus le rocher. Il le contourna alors. Visiblement, le danger était écarté. Kakashi emboîta le pas à son cadet. Devant eux se tenait Naruto, debout, droit comme un piquet, les bras croisés et le regard vrillé dans celui de Kakashi. Celui-ci stoppa tout mouvement, comme Shikamaru le lui avait recommandé. Une voix totalement dépourvue d'émotion s'éleva alors :

« - Shikamaru, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison.

-Pfff. Galère ! Pas besoin de t'énerver pour si peu !

-J'attends. »

Kakashi déglutit. Les yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens, la voix de Naruto était devenue encore plus calme. Et c'était bien cela le plus effrayant.

« - J'étais sur le chemin pour venir te voir quand je l'ai croisé. Je lui ai proposé de me suivre. Mais c'était pas la peine de t'énerver pour ça. T'as failli nous carboniser !

-Nouvelle technique.

-Je vois. Au moins, elle est complète. Kyuu ?

-Pas de problème, comme tu as pu le constater, la technique fonctionne à merveille. » termina-t-il en ricanant.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Kakashi. Ce déferlement de puissance, c'était une technique ? Il avait cru que c'était un débordement dû au renard !

« - Alors, au sharingan, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

Kakashi fit glisser son regard vers le brun, cherchant à savoir s'il devait répondre ou non. Devant l'absence de réaction, il prit la parole :

« - Très impressionnant.

-Oh ! Un compliment de la part du grand Hatake Kakashi ! Quel honneur !

-Naruto !

-Shikamaru ?

-Galère. »

Le brun commençait à regretter son choix d'amener l'ancien sensei du blond avec lui. Ils étaient sur une pente glissante et il n'aimait pas ça.

« - Tu mérites bien ta place dans les ANBU. »

Naruto ricana.

« - Vous le savez, non ? Vous l'avez bien senti lors du test…

-Oui.

-Et vous avez tout de même pris le risque de vous exposer à l'un de mes entraînements ?

-Oui.

-Soit. Alors j'imagine que vous serez d'accord de participer ? »

* * *

Neji fit irruption dans la pièce.

« -J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour venir déranger ton Hokage de la sorte… », fit Tsunade, n'appréciant pas le moins du monde cette attitude.

Le ninja ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de lui faire davantage de remontrance et lui répondit, d'un calme en apparence olympien mais d'où une inquiétude et une urgence certaines n'échappèrent pas aux yeux de la puissante chef de village :

« -C'est Naruto… Il se bat contre Kakashi.

-QUOI ? » rugirent simultanément Tsunade et Jiraya, qui venait à son tour d'entrer dans le bureau.

« -Il n'a pas eu le choix, Naruto lui a « proposé » de participer à son entraînement.

-Et merde ! Où ?

-Terrain 50.

-Shizune !

-Hai !

-Appelle Sakura et rejoignez-nous le plus vite possible au terrain n°50. Soyez prudentes toutefois, ne pénétrez en aucun cas sur le terrain sans ma permission, restez à l'entrée.

-Hai ! »

Les ninjas quittèrent aussitôt la pièce, l'une pour exécuter les ordres qu'elle venait de recevoir, les autres pour se rendre immédiatement au terrain d'entraînement.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris d'accepter ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, Naruto ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix…

-On arrive. »

Les deux sannins et le junin rejoignirent Shikamaru, qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir. Celui-ci était droit comme un piquet, le regard vrillé sur le terrain. Bien qu'immobile, on pouvait le deviner prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Voyant bien que toute sa concentration au combat, Tsunade fixa à son tour le regard sur le centre du terrain, à l'instar de Jiraya et de Neji. Face à face, Kakashi et Naruto se jaugeaient du regard. À la grande surprise de la dirigeante du village, les lèvres du blond s'ornaient d'un sourire en coin. _Mauvais signe_. Kakashi, quant à lui, était en position d'attaque, sharingan dévoilé. Tsunade comprit alors la raison du sourire de Naruto : il appréciait que son ancien sensei opte pour une position offensive. S'il avait préféré la défensive, c'en était fait de lui. _Ne fais pas de bêtise, Naruto… Je t'en prie…_

* * *

Kakashi ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien… Plus rien que Naruto. Shikamaru et le reste du monde avaient disparu de sa vision et de son esprit au moment où il avait pénétré le terrain.

_« -Soit. Alors j'imagine que vous serez d'accord de participer ? »_

_Le junin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait fait une erreur en venant ici et Naruto le lui balançait en pleine face. Il mesurait et comprenait les risques : s'il refusait, plus jamais Naruto ne le laisserait l'approcher lors de l'un de ses entrainements, plus jamais ne pourrait apprendre quoi que ce soit sur lui, plus jamais il aurait une chance de comprendre le blond. S'il acceptait, il pourrait gagner un petit peu de la confiance… non, pas la confiance, ça, il ne l'aurait sans doute plus jamais… Le respect… il pourrait regagner un peu du respect du blond, il pourrait éventuellement obtenir le droit d'assister à ses entraînements et donc, de s'approcher, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, du jeune homme. Mais s'il acceptait, il risquait gros : il y a quelques années, jamais il n'aurait douté, mais maintenant… Maintenant, s'il acceptait, il n'était pas sûr que Naruto épargne sa vie s'il le jugeait décevant. Kakashi devinait bien que le blond attendait beaucoup de ce « combat ». Sa décision était prise. Il raffermit son regard et répondit :_

_« -Bien sur, allons-y ! »_

_Et Naruto sourit._

Maintenant, il était là, face à son ancien élève, face au fils de son ancien sensei. Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à tout cela ! Pour l'instant, seul leur affrontement comptait. D'emblée, il s'était mis en position offensive. Au sourire du blond, il comprit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. _La chasse l'excite_. En se mettant en position d'attaque, Kakashi lui montrait qu'il n'avait pas peur. La voix du jeune homme s'éleva alors :

« -Bon, après tout, ce n'est qu'un entraînement… pas besoin d'y mettre le paquet. »

Kakashi n'était pas dupe… « Je vais me faire plaisir et tu vas en chier. » Et tout le monde autour du terrain comprit également.

L'initiateur du combat émit un bref ricanement, et l'affrontement commença.

* * *

Douleur. Souffrance. Peu à peu, il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il avait mal. Tellement mal. Il réussit à bouger ses doigts. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui sembla. Il n'était pas sûr. Tout était flou. Il flottait dans la pénombre. Soif. Il avait soif à en mourir. Ou alors il était déjà mort de douleur ? Il ne savait pas. Une fois encore, la douleur le submergea et il sombra. Enfin, il ne sentait plus rien.

Ses sens le tirèrent bien malgré lui vers son corps. Et vers la douleur. Une partie de lui, dont il n'avait pas conscience – ou peut-être que si ? – constata que la douleur avait diminué. Un ninja n'est jamais au repos. Même sans l'esprit, le corps _savait_. Quelqu'un était près de lui. Son instinct de survie, trop profondément ancré en lui, tira sa conscience des limbes obscurs dans lesquels elle flottait. Un doigt. Puis deux. Puis la main. Son corps recommençait à lui obéir. Un pied, puis les deux. Ensuite, il se rendit compte qu'il entendait également.

« -… Shi ?... »

Mais qu'entendait-il ? Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son instinct le poussa à regarder. Mais comment ? Il ne voyait rien. _Voir_ ! Trop longtemps formé à obéir à cette pulsion de vie, il se força à comprendre. Ses yeux. Ouvrir. Et refermer aussitôt. Douleur.

« - … tal… re… »

Trop de douleur. Pas assez de force. Le noir. L'inconscience. Plus facile.

Combien de temps ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il réessaya. Il n'essaya plus de bouger son corps. Déjà fait. Trop fatigant. Ses oreilles. Il voulait entendre. _Bip… Bip… Bip…_ Plus de douleur. Ou presque. Mais supportable. Les yeux. Doucement. Le droit. Blanc. Lumineux. Trop lumineux pour ouvrir le deuxième. Soif. Encore, toujours soif. Il réclame de l'eau. Non, tout ce qu'il arriva à faire, c'est grogner. Il entendit quelqu'un bouger.

« -Kakashi ? »

Cette voix. Il la connaissait. Allié. Pas de danger. Il grogna encore.

« -Kakashi, tu m'entends ? » Un nouveau grognement.

« -Tu es à l'hôpital. »

Il voulut demander de l'eau mais n'y arriva pas. Il essaya encore mais toussa et se déchira la gorge. Elle comprit. Frais. Le liquide coula dans sa gorge endolorie. Il but. Encore. De longues gorgées. Elle remplit à nouveau son verre, lui tendit la paille. Encore quelques gorgées. Quand enfin il se sentit mieux, il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait redressé pour lui permettre de boire.

« -Tsunade-sama…

-Chut ! Ne parle pas, tu es épuisé. »

Sa voix était rauque et sa gorge encore un peu douloureuse. Ne pas parler… Pas de problème. Encore un peu de silence pour réhabituer sa gorge à parler. Il se concentra alors sur son œil entrouvert et l'ouvrit complètement. Quelques instants de flou puis ce fut clair. Trop clair. Il réussit à le dire. Elle ferma les rideaux.

« -Merci.

-Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? Te souviens-tu ? »

Il réfléchit. Oui, il savait. Mais il ne savait plus.

« -Tu t'es battu contre Naruto. » Ca, il savait. « Le combat a duré trois quarts d'heure. » Il ne le savait pas, trop concentré qu'il avait été. « Tu t'es écroulé d'épuisement. Tu as utilisé toutes tes réserves de chakra. » Ah. Il comprenait maintenant. « Tu as plusieurs côtes cassées, ton épaule était déboitée et tu as été grièvement brûlé à certains endroits. Ton épaule a été remise en place, tes brûlures soignées, mais tu devrais encore avoir mal quelques jours. Tes côtes ont été ressoudées mais te feront encore souffrir pendant une ou deux semaines.

-Combien de temps ?

-Tu dors depuis 4 jours. On est l'après-midi. Tu es encore aux soins intensifs donc tu n'as pas droit aux visites, mais maintenant que tu es réveillé, je peux te transférer dans une chambre ordinaire.

-Merci.

-C'est mon boulot. Tu étais assez mal en point, j'ai dû m'occuper de tes côtes pendant que Shizune soignait tes brûlures. Jiraya a dû sceller ton sharingan le temps de l'opération. Il pompait encore ton chakra alors que tu n'en avais plus. Sakura a presque brûlé toutes ses réserves avant qu'on ne comprenne que le chakra qu'elle te donnait était entièrement absorbé par ton œil.

-Mangekyou ?

-Oui. Apparemment, il ne s'est pas désactivé quand tu t'es évanoui et a continué à s'alimenter. Tu as trop forcé. C'était dangereux.

-Dangereux… Oui. C'était dangereux… »

Tsunade comprit. Ça avait été dangereux de se battre comme ça contre Naruto. Il n'avait pas eu le choix.

« -Bon, maintenant que je suis sûre que tu vas mieux, je vais te laisser te reposer. Pas de visites avant après demain, ou demain après-midi si tu t'en sens capable.

-Hai. Merci, Hokage-sama.

-Tsss. Ces junins, je vous jure. » fit-elle avec un petit sourire en quittant la chambre.

Kakashi ne se rendormit pas tout de suite. Il réfléchissait à ce que Tsunade lui avait dit. Il se souvenait de son combat avec une précision aiguë. Oui. Il se souvenait maintenant. Naruto avait sourit – ou avait eu un rictus plutôt – et avait mis fin au combat. Dès les mots sortis de la bouche du blond, il s'était autorisé à tomber, rattrapé par l'épuisement maintenant que l'adrénaline ne le supportait plus. Ensuite, c'était le trou noir. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant si l'on considérait le fait qu'il était quasiment dans le coma. La fatigue le rattrapa et il sombra une fois de plus vers l'inconscience. Non. Ce n'était plus l'inconscience. Il _dormait_.

Il s'éveilla le lendemain au moment où une infirmière lui apportait son repas.

« -Ah ! Hatake-san, vous êtes réveillé. Parfait. Il est midi. Voici votre repas. Dès que vous aurez mangé, je vous emmène dans une autre chambre.

-Hai. »

Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit la porte de sa nouvelle chambre s'ouvrir. Il dirigea son regard vers le bruit.

« -Shikamaru.

-Kakashi-san. Tsunade m'a dit que vous vous étiez réveillé hier.

-Oui. »

Le cadet prit place sur la chaise à côté du lit.

« -Vous avez eu de la chance.

-…

-C'était dangereux. Je n'aurais pas dû vous emmener, c'était une erreur.

-C'était dangereux, oui. Mais je suis content que tu l'aies fait.

-Vous voulez-rire ? J'ai fait un pari contre Naruto en vous amenant avec moi et ça a bien failli vous coûter très cher.

-Je m'en suis sorti.

-Et plutôt bien, croyez-moi.

-Ah ?

-Pfff. Galère. Vous vous en êtes sorti. Rien que ça, c'est bien. Pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin. Cependant, non seulement vous vous en êtes sorti, mais vous vous en êtes _bien_ sorti. Je savais que vous étiez un très bon ninja, mais je ne pensais pas que vous tiendriez si longtemps face à Naruto. »

À ce commentaire, Kakashi fronça les sourcils, égratigné dans son amour propre. Même sur un lit d'hôpital, il restait un ninja, et un homme de surcroît.

« -Ne le prenez pas mal. C'est juste que Naruto vous a combattu _sérieusement_. »

_Sérieusement_… Il l'avait pris au sérieux. Kakashi se rendit alors compte de deux choses. La première était que Naruto avait réellement _joué_ avec ses examinateurs lors de son test pour entrer dans l'ANBU. Il ne leur avait montré que le strict nécessaire pour être accepté. Kakashi le savait, mais en avoir la confirmation de manière aussi brutale, au sens littéral, était autrement plus choquant. La deuxième était que si Naruto l'avait combattu sérieusement, c'est qu'il le jugeait assez bon pour s'investir réellement dans le combat, pour le considérer comme un ennemi. Et les ennemis, Naruto les _éliminait_. Kakashi prit toute la mesure de ce que cela impliquait. Ce combat avait été _dangereux_. Vraiment dangereux. Il s'en était sorti. Il comprenait maintenant où Shikamaru voulait en venir. Il serait _mort_, en situation réelle.

« -Il m'a épargné.

-Non.

-Je serais mort s'il n'avait pas mis fin au combat.

-Il ne vous a pas épargné. Vous avez parié, vous avez gagné.

-Que ? » Shikamaru ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa question. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de la refermer, il eut un sourire en coin :

« -Bienvenu au club. » Et partit.

Avec ces deux dernières phrases, Kakashi comprit que Shikamaru avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. _Vous avez parié, vous avez gagné. Bienvenu au club_. Kakashi avait pris le risque de combattre Naruto pour gagner le droit de s'approcher du blond. _Vous avez gagné… Il ne vous a pas épargné_. Il s'était battu. Naruto l'avait reconnu et l'avait accepté. Il avait gagné le droit d'assister à ses entrainements, d'essayer de peut-être comprendre le mystère que le jeune homme était devenu. Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait risqué gros, très gros, mais il avait gagné. Naruto reconnaissait sa valeur. Soulagé de ce dénouement, Kakashi n'était néanmoins pas plus à l'aise qu'avant son combat. Quand les rôles s'étaient-ils inversés ? Depuis quand _Kakashi_ avait-il besoin de se faire accepter par Naruto, son élève ? Depuis quand celui qui avait été le dernier de sa classe à l'Académie était-il tellement loin devant qu'il ne considérait plus ses collègues et compatriotes ninjas assez bons pour lui ? Naruto s'était éloigné. Il l'avait vu, tous les jours plus distant. Mais quand il s'était rendu compte que son élève n'était plus dans son sillage, il était déjà hors d'atteinte. Kakashi avait essayé de le toucher, de lui parler, mais déjà le blond ne l'écoutait plus réellement. Le changement avait été subtil. Naruto s'était peu à peu renfermé sur lui-même. L'âge et les missions… Tout le monde avait été si certain que cette nouvelle attitude en avait été le résultat. Le junin comprenait maintenant à quel point ils s'étaient trompés. Tous n'y avaient vu que la maturité et la prise de conscience d'un éternel gamin. Kakashi s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné son élève, de l'avoir laissé partir à la dérive. À présent, il se détestait pour n'avoir rien vu, rien _voulu_ voir. Quel piètre sensei il faisait ! Quel piètre ninja. Quel shinobi se laissait avoir par un large sourire ? Quel junin ne remarquait pas que ce sourire se ternissait et disparaissait complètement ? Bien sûr, il était normal de mûrir, de s'assagir avec l'âge. Mais quel ancien ANBU ne voyait pas la différence entre maturité et enfermement ? Lui n'avait rien vu. _Non_. Il n'avait rien _voulu_ voir. Parce que _voir_, c'était _accepter_. Reconnaître que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était essayer de _comprendre_ où ça avait foiré, _qui_ avait foiré. Voir, c'était admettre ses erreurs. Et ça, personne n'aimait. Lui moins que quiconque. Il se détesta encore plus pour ça. Il s'était juré il y avait bien des années de cela de ne plus refaire la même erreur. Plus jamais. Or non seulement il avait répété son erreur, mais il s'était targué de ne pas avoir failli à sa promesse. Il venait de tomber de son nuage, et de haut. La réalité et sa vanité lui étaient revenues en pleine face. Et ça faisait mal. Ça faisait mal, mais Kakashi savait qu'il méritait cette douleur. Et bien plus encore. Quelle douleur d'avoir été seul Naruto avait-il bien pu affronter ? Était-il ressorti vainqueur de ce combat ? Kakashi réfléchit… Non. Naruto avait perdu son combat. Le seul. Pour tous les combats que Naruto avait gagnés, il perdait contre lui-même. Ayant été forcé d'apprendre que ressasser le passé ne faisait que brûler le présent et faner l'avenir, Kakashi se reprit. Le blond lui offrait une deuxième chance. « _Non, qui essaies-tu de convaincre ? Il ne _t'offre_ pas une deuxième chance. Il t'accorde le droit de la demander, à toi de la gagner_. » Mais cela lui suffisait. Il se rendait bien compte que le jeune homme ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, mais au moins, il le _tolérait_ à nouveau. Et cela lui suffisait… pour le moment. Si cela lui permettait de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son ancien élève, il pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de l'atteindre. Avoir une chance de _l'observer_. Rien que ça, il s'en accommoderait. « _Quelle ironie ! Celui qui faisait tout pour être vu est maintenant l'une des personnes les plus célèbres du monde shinobi et pourtant, personnes ne sait rien de lui. Même pas ceux de son propre village…_ »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'essayerai de poster le prochaine chapitre dans pas trop longtemps, mais je ne garantis rien.


End file.
